Forever
by melodyaku
Summary: I suck at summaries. This is my first story. Rated M just in case. Its Susan and Caspian. Take place where Dawn Treader left off.
1. Chapter 1 Return

**Return**

I smiled looking down at the letter I'd received from Lucy. I was happy for her and Edmund and even Eustace but sad that I wasn't with them. The letter read:

Dear Susan,

First of all I was so very pleased to hear from you. Secondly you won't believe what happened. Edmund, Eustace, and I all went to Narnia. It was amazing. We went in through a picture in my bedroom. We were put right into the sea and almost hit by a ship called the Dawn Treader. Turns out it was a Narnian ship. Even more amazing it was the ship Caspian was on. He was on a quest to find the seven lords Miraz had banished when he took control after killing Caspian IX. We went to so many islands it's far too much to put in one letter. Next we see each other I will tell you all about it. Oh Caspian hasn't found a queen yet. We did however meet the daughter of a star and he and Edmund were both rather infatuated with her. He may stop back at the island we met her on and take her back to Narnia with him.

Love,

Your Sister Lucy

I read the letter over and over again. I was smiling until the mention of Caspian bringing the star's daughter back to Narnia with him. At that part I would feel a pang in my chest, as if my heart were aching at the mention of his name. I had tried my absolute hardest not to think of him at all. The prince, well now king, which had been my first love, was the thing I missed the most. I loved him and still did. I walked out of my cabin and saw some children playing in the hallway. I was happy to be returning to London after being in America so long. My mother was sick and stayed in the cabin. She'd told me to go get some fresh air. I walked toward the main deck and from the stairs leading up to it I could see the dark clouds in the distance. They were storm clouds of that I was sure. I stopped for a minute deciding if getting wet was worth looking out at the sea. I decided it was well worth it and climbed up the stairs just as it began raining.

I smiled seeing that there were still a few other people on the main deck so it was obviously not dangerous yet. Still, I didn't really want to be around people so I walked to the back of the boat. It began raining harder and harder. I smiled feeling the cool water hit my cheeks. I took a deep breath smelling the salt water. It was refreshing. I leaned over the railing and sighed very content. I opened the letter I had in my hand and read it again. This time I began crying. With my mother back in the cabin and no other people on this side of the ship I could cry without feeling ashamed. The waves had begun tossing the boat back and forth.

A large wave crashed onto the boat drenching me under it. I slipped and fell onto the wooden deck. I grabbed the railing and pulled myself up. Just as I went to turn around and return to my cabin another wave swept over the boat this time taking me with it. I tried to keep hold of the railing, but it slipped from my fingers. I struggled to get to the top of the wave. It kept dragging me under over and over again. I finally reached the top log enough to get some air. I managed to stay near the top of the wave long enough to see that the boat was nowhere in sight. I turned around to see if it was behind me somehow and saw that there was an enormous wooden boat coming toward me. The storm was still going full force so I tried to swim out of the boats way. I managed to get out of the way and saw a person jump off the side of the boat just before being taken under by the wave again. This time I couldn't reach the top of the wave no matter how hard I tried I couldn't do it on my own. I felt something grab onto me by my waist and begin tugging me upward. I was helped onto the strange boat, but before I had the chance to ask any questions I blacked out

Hope you all enjoyed. R and R. It really helps...


	2. Chapter 2 Second Meeting

**Second Meeting**

I woke up my head throbbing. I was in a room I'd never seen before. I sat up slowly and looked around. After a moment I realized I was rocking back and forth. I was on a boat. I stood up grabbing onto a small table next to the bed. Once I had gained enough balance I walked to the door. I hesitated at the door knob. I had no idea what to expect. I didn't know who would be out there. I took a deep breath. I could do this. I had fought in wars. I would be fine. I glanced around the room one more time and saw something I hadn't seen before. My bow and arrow were on a special stand on a shelf. Wait if my bow and arrows were here that meant I was in Narnia. I ran across the room grabbed my weapon put the quiver of my arrows on over my shoulder and walked back to the door bow in hand. I opened the door and grabbed an arrow. I immediately pulled back the string of the bow steadying the arrow.

I saw that it was now very dark on the ship. It wasn't rocking nearly as it should had the storm still been going on. I concluded it must be night. I walked onto the deck being very cautious. I saw that there was only one person on the entire ship. They were at the steering wheel. I aimed up at them. I pulled the bow tight but just before I released someone grabbed hold of my arms pinning me against the wall. They spoke very clearly to me. They had a slight accent, but that didn't matter too much.

"I'm not entirely sure who you are, but according to the sailors who were awake earlier when you were brought on board you owe us your life and should be grateful. You will not touch that weapon you have again, and you will not aim any weapon at any crew member of this ship is that understood?"

"I understand why you don't want me injuring your crew, but who are you to tell me I'm not to touch my own weapon?" At this their grip loosened slightly. They spun me around and had an astonished look on their face. I saw a young man with slight stubble in a burgundy shirt gaping at me. As I looked closer I realized the details. The thing that made it clear to me was the eyes. The piercing eyes I hadn't seen for over a year. The eyes that haunted me in my dreams. When I finally found my voice it was shaky and an almost inaudible whisper "Caspian?" He pulled me away from the wall and into a hug that I couldn't help returning. By this time a small crowd had arrived behind him, but we didn't care much. I buried my face in his shoulder and he bent over slightly doing the same to me. I couldn't believe I was back and he was still here. Still on the Dawn Treader I presumed. I took in a deep breath. His natural smell was now mixed with that of the sea. I smiled and took my face from his shoulder looking him in the face. He was smiling down at me with the look of astonishment still plastered on his face. Someone behind him cleared their throat and he realized we weren't the only people there anymore.

He turned to see most of his crew was now assembled on the deck. He cleared his throat finding his voice, "Right umm everyone as you should all know by now earlier today a young lady was brought on board. And yes I am talking about the one whom fell unconscious. As it turns out the young lady was in fact one I know. I would like for you all to welcome Queen Susan the Gentle." At this he stepped out of the way so the crew was able to see me. I did a small curtsy and the crew bowed respectfully.

"Thank you all. And a special thanks to those who pulled me out of the water. I surely would have died if you hadn't been so bold." I smiled at the entirety of the crew taking in the different creatures. There were Minotaurs, a couple dwarfs, and quite a few fauns as well as humans. Caspian looked back at me and smiled. When he noticed I was still in the same clothes I had been in when brought on board his expression changed. He suddenly looked away a bit of blush visible on his face. I looked at my dress and realized what was wrong. While in my world the length of my dress would be completely appropriate seeing as it went to my knees, here it was a different story. I smiled at him sheepishly and then started to laugh. Soon enough he joined in.

"Shall we go find you some different clothes?" He asked me with my favorite smile still on his face. I nodded and the sailors made a path for me and him to walk out of the crowd. When we got to another cabin Caspian stopped and opened the door letting me go in first. I was purely amazed at the paintings on the wall. Caspian entered behind me and went to a small wardrobe by the wall. He opened it and grabbed a maroon shirt. He then went to a dresser and pulled out a pair of pants and a pair of boots. He turned around and gave me an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry but, sadly we haven't any women on this ship therefore we don't have any women's clothing. " I nodded and grabbed the clothing.

"Caspian you don't suppose you could either turn around or leave the room while I change do you?" I smiled as I saw a vibrant blush find its way to his tan cheeks.

"Of course." And with that he left the room closing the door behind him. I smiled at the door and chuckled. I quickly changed out of my dress and heels and into the new outfit. I then realized I had dropped my bow outside on the deck. I put my quiver of arrows on over my shoulder and headed onto the deck. The moon was shining brightly in the sky. I saw my bow in the same spot I had dropped it and went to get it. I noticed most of the crew had once again found a way to vanish off the deck. I scanned for Caspian and frowned when I was unsuccessful in finding him. I decided to climb up to the Crow's nest. Once there I looked out over the ship and even ended up falling asleep. I awoke to a soft shaking.


	3. Chapter 3 Return to Ramandu's Island

**Return to Ramandu's Island**

When I finally opened my eyes a fawn was smiling down at me. He helped me up and then escorted me down from the Crow's nest where I had spent the night. The sun was just rising and everything looked amazing with the red and orange sky above us. Caspian saw me and ran to greet me. We spent the morning touring the ship. He showed me around the entire ship top to bottom in about two hours. After that we went back to the main deck for breakfast. We ate in silence. Suddenly we all heard someone from up in the Crow's nest yell down "Land ho."

Caspian and I both hopped up and went to look. Surely enough there was an island in front of us. I smiled at Caspian as he instructed the crew to bring the ship as close as they could and that we would be docking here for supplies. Caspian told me that it was Ramandu's island in front of us and that we would be getting more supplies here. I nodded and went to the room I'd been given to fix my hair. I settled on French braiding it. When I emerged from the room the crew had begun lowering the anchor and the boats. I was in a boat with Caspian and several other crewmembers whose names I didn't know yet. We walked until we came to a large table. The crew members began eating immediately. Caspian just stood there smiling at his crew.

I stood there next to Caspian and after a few minutes I had to ask, "Why aren't you eating?"

He looked over at me with a smile "I find it rude to eat unless the host has instructed me to." At this I must have looked very confused because he elaborated "The host is the star Lilliandil. She should be here soon. See how that blue star keeps getting closer?" He pointed up at the sky and I noticed that there was a single blue star getting closer and closer. He and I waited in silence until the star finally reached us. At first it appeared as a simple blue wisp. It suddenly glowed brighter and changed forms. A beautiful young lady, no older than I was, had appeared in front of us. She had blonde hair and seemed to have a blue glow about her. She was wearing a simple off the shoulder dress. It was white and went to the ground and had a flower pattern toward the bottom.

She gave a stunning smile and I realized this was most definitely the star that had caused both Edmund and Caspian to become infatuated with her. She politely curtsied and then she spoke in a soft yet perfectly audible voice, "Welcome back King Caspian. And welcome to you Queen Susan of Old. Aslan told me you would be arriving and I have actually found a selection of dresses for you to take to wear on the rest of the way back."

I smiled at her and bowed my head respectfully. "Thank you Lilliandil. I've heard nothing but good things about you."

I noticed her eyes shift slightly when I spoke and realized she had been looking more at Caspian than she had been me. Oh well it didn't matter. She smiled this time fully at me and spoke it that same voice from earlier "Your majesty, if you would like you and I could go look for a gown for you to change into while the men start eating." I nodded and let go of Caspian's hand that I hadn't realized I'd been holding.

He smiled and watched us walk off through the trees before turning and joining the crew. I smiled as I followed Lilliandil. "So your father owns this island?" I asked her in an attempt to make small talk.

"Yes in a sense he does. Technically it is Aslan's island however he has given my father the honor of protecting it." Lilliandil informed me as she continued walking. We walked for quite a few more minutes in silence before we came to a clearing surrounding a lake with a small island in the middle of it. Lilliandil walked to the shore and a boat rose from the water. We both got in and it rowed itself to the small island. As we stepped on the island I realized it was a good deal colder than the rest of the island.

She led me through the large willow branches that seemed to surround the entire outside of the island. It revealed a small house with all the lights out. We walked inside and Lilliandil turned on the lights. "Welcome. This is where I tend to stay during the day. If you go to the second door on the right you'll arrive in the room with your gown selection. Go ahead and pick one and I'll make sure the rest get to the Dawn Treader." She smiled and went into what I assumed was the kitchen and began making something. I shrugged and went into the room she instructed.

There was quite a large selection of dresses that I sorted through. Eventually I settled on a short sleeved sky blue dress with white under layers and a bit of embroidery on the torso. I examined myself in the mirror provided and noticed my hair had become tangled and frizzy. I scanned the room until I saw a silver brush on a table in the corner. I went and grabbed it brushing through my hair until it was all untangled. I decided to just leave it be and let it flow how it wished.

I exited the room and Lilliandil was already waiting by the door with a midnight blue cloak for me. "It's rather cold out now your majesty." I walked over to her and took the cloak putting it on tightly.

"Thank you. Shall we head back?" she nodded and we began our journey back. We went the entire way in silence and I was relieved when we finally reached the table. The moment we stepped out of the trees I saw Caspian look up and smile. I loved it so much when he smiled. He stood up and walked over to where I stood putting his hand out to me. I took it and wasn't at all surprised when he kissed it lightly. I felt my face warm slightly and knew I was blushing.

"Welcome back ladies. You were gone for quite some time. If it wasn't for you Lilliandil I'd have thought Susan got lost." I put my hands on my hips and pouted slightly. It was true though. I had a poor sense of direction. "Thank you again Lilliandil." Caspian finished ignoring my response.

"Your quite welcome your majesty." Lilliandil replied politely. She looked up at the sky and gave a sigh. "It seems I should be heading off. My father needs my assistance. Farewell King Caspian. And farewell to you as well Queen Susan." And with that she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4 A Good Match

**Good Match**

"We should get you some food now." Caspian said turning to me. I nodded agreeing and he led me back to the table. Once I had finished it seemed everyone else had finished as well. We loaded onto the boats and returned to the Dawn Treader. When we arrived I went to my cabin to see all of the gowns were now placed perfectly in my wardrobe. I heard a commotion on deck and decided to see what was happening. When I got back to the main deck I saw that Caspian and one of the humans were fighting and guessing by the cheers from the crowd Caspian was winning. Suddenly Caspian knocked the sword from the man's hand and had won. I smirked and picked up the sword which had landed a few feet from me.

"Ah, Susan, good to see you. Will you hand that to one of the others. Or are the rest of you all too chicken to spar with me?" Caspian asked turning to look at the crew. I held the sword a moment longer and decided it was heavier than peter's had been. I then noticed that Caspian was using Peter's sword and smiled. Caspian had put the sword back in its sheath at his hip and had extended a hand to take the sword. I walked it over to him in silence. As I put the sword in his hand I reached down and grabbed Peter's from its sheath drawing it out and backing up a few feet.

Caspian smirked at me, "Susan you don't want to do that." I gave him a slight smile and lifted one eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"Unless you intend on sparring you shouldn't have a sword out like that." He replied coolly.

I smirked at him and raised the sword and got into a fighting position. He looked at me with a rather amused expression on his face before taking his stance. "Don't worry I'll go easy on you." He said with a smile.

"Thank you Caspian." And with that we were at it. A couple times he came close to knocking me over and I almost fell over a barrel once. Finally I managed to drop down and knock his legs out from under him knocking the sword out of his hand. He looked up at me with disbelief in his eyes.

"Alright this time I'm not going easy on you."

"Alright I won't go easy on you either." We both got back into our stances and began again.

I lunged and he'd dodge. I backed him up to a barrel and he just jumped onto it. I swung at his feet and he jumped on top of my sword. Then he jumped down off his barrel and chased me around the deck some. I grabbed onto a wooden post and spun around it kicking Caspian in the butt. I then grabbed both of our swords and swung at him. He narrowly escaped that one. We went around and around the deck until he got his sword back and we were on even grounds again.

We were evenly matched until he managed to grab hold of my sword and twist it around behind my back, causing me to drop it. He then took both swords walked back to where he was in front of me and pinned me against the wall with the swords at my throat. We were both panting heavily now. A loud cheer erupted from the crowd of sailors. Caspian backed up handing me the sword "Good match." Was all he said before turning? I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. I put the sword in its sheath and looked around for Caspian. He had managed to disappear. Then I saw him. He had just turned to go down the hall that led to where his quarters were.

I followed after him and turned the corner to see him closing the door behind himself. I stopped for a moment and then continued on. I knocked on his cabin door and when there was no response I opened it slightly, "Caspian? Are you in here?" I opened the door the rest of the way and looked around noticing Caspian was nowhere to be found. I stepped into the room a few steps and was startled when I heard the door shut a few moments later.


	5. Chapter 5 Return to The Lone Isles

**Return to The Isles**

I turned around to see Caspian smiling at me "You were looking for me Susan?" I smiled back at him and nodded. "Well your majesty what might I help you with?" He asked me taking a few steps toward me.

"I was wondering if you were alright. You seemed to rush off deck rather quickly." I said truthfully. He raised an eyebrow at me and then nodded.

"I'm fine I just realized how close we are to home now. I saw the Lone Isles in the distance. We'll be back to Narnia in a few days' time." I just stared at him in disbelief.

"We just left Ramandu's Island though. How could we be here so quickly?"

"Aslan works in mysterious ways." At this I simply nodded and smiled at him.

"How soon until we reach the Isles do you think?" I asked him curiously. I wanted time to change into some fresher clothing.

"We will be close enough to dock by sunset. We will probably spend the night there since everything was squared away with the Isles when your siblings were here." I looked at him still shocked that we would get there so soon since it was already after noon.

"Well in that case your majesty I'm going to head to my room and freshen up a bit." He nodded and walked me to the door opening it for me and walking me to my room. I said goodbye to Caspian and closed the door to my room. I went through the gowns Lilliandil had given me and decided on a simple white dress with short lacy sleeves and ruffles at the bottom. It was mid-calf length which was fine since I was going to wear sailor boots with it. I strapped my, well Peter's, sword to my waist and headed out leaving my quiver of arrows and bow behind.

I brushed through my hair and then just left it how it fell. When I emerged from my room I was astonished to see how late it was and how close to the Lone Isles we were. I noticed that Captain Drinian was instructing the sailors to lay anchor and prepare the long boats. Caspian found me just as we were loading the boats and put the cloak Lilliandil had given me over my shoulders. I smiled at him and got in the same boat as him. We all stayed silent as we approached the Isles. It seemed too quiet. As we got off the boats Caspian finally spoke "Captain Drinian, set up camp for us and send one man back to the Dawn Treader to tell them things don't seem right and to await further orders. Queen Susan and I are going to go look around. Susan, did you bring your bow and arrows?"

"No I didn't think I'd need them. I did bring Peter's sword though." He nodded in approval and took out his crossbow. He and I headed off to go investigate the Isle. We were very cautious and spoke very little. The occasional "This way." was all for quite a time. We walked for quite a few hours before finally entering a building. "Get back to back with me." I instructed Caspian and he did so. We both kept our eyes peeled for any signs of trouble.

I heard someone breathing to my right and whispered to Caspian, "We aren't the only ones in here."

He replied with "What are you talking about?"

"There is someone to my right your left breathing rather heavily as if they have been holding their breath as long as they possibly could."

He nodded and we headed in that direction. We were now walking side by side. I heard footsteps behind me but before I could see what they were I was hit in the back of my head and blacked out.

((So I just realized how short these chapters were...I am sorry about that I thought they were longer than taht. I will try to get them a little bit longer.))


	6. Chapter 6 The Manor

**I realized I forgot to put a disclaimer on previous chapters so I will make it very clear here...I own Nothing... sadly...All rights to whoever owns this series and such.. ENJOY!**

**The Manor**

When I awoke I was in a dark room laying on what I presumed to be a couch of sorts seeing as it wasn't large or soft enough to be a bed. I sat up rubbing the back of my head. I looked around slightly confused. On the far side of the room there was a sliver of light. I walked over to it and realized it was a crack in curtains. I pulled them back to see a large courtyard beneath me. I looked down at my dress realizing I was still in the simple dress.

Suddenly I felt two hands grab my arms rather roughly and heard a deep voice say "Good to see you are awake." I whipped around to see who my captor was. It was a man who was much taller than me. He had a long scar cutting clear across his face and had a slight beard. I stared up at him with what I meant to be a look of disgust.

"Welcome to my humble home. Now then I'll leave you to prepare yourself for dinner seeing as the sun is getting rather low. There is a gown for you in the wardrobe there."

"How long have I been unconscious?" I asked him reluctantly.

"Oh only a day. No need to be alarmed. Now I'll be off to go get ready myself."

With that he left and I just stood there not quite managing to find my legs. When I finally did I walked over to the wardrobe opening it to find a single gown and a pair of black heels. It was a floor length pale blue gown. It had cinching done on the bottom and embroidery on the top. The sleeves fit right over my shoulders. I finished dressing and put on the shoes going to the vanity table to fix my hair. I decided on simply brushing through it and letting it fall however. I heard a knock at the door and went to see a small girl no taller than Lucy was last I saw her standing there shyly. "Milady are you ready for dinner?" She asked me hesitantly.

"Yes I am dear one. Would you mind showing me to the dining hall?" I asked her giving a warm smile. She nodded and took my hand leading me down the hallway. She took me to an enormous stairwell and down it. Once at the bottom of the stairs she pointed over toward a long hall and gave me instructions "You are to go down that hallway until you reach the dining hall. The Master should already be in there waiting for you. I must go do my evening chores now." She smiled up at me and ran off to an unknown location.

I took a deep breath before continuing down the hall. I saw several paintings all looked as though they were done in the Telmarine style. I looked forward again and noticed open doors and inside an enormous table set only for two. I looked around and saw the man from earlier standing beside a window. I cleared my throat to announce my arrival.

He turned and smiled at me "I'm happy to see you found you way down here."

"Yes well you can thank one of your servants for that. I wouldn't have found my way had she not shown me the way." I said remaining in the doorway. I didn't want to get any closer to the man than I currently was. He nodded and walked toward me.

"So dearest tell me what has brought you and that friend of yours to the Isles?" He asked still walking toward me.

"We were actually planning on staying the night on the Isles and were on our way back to Narnia after that." I told him truthfully.

"So you two are Narnian then?"

"Yes we are. I would very much like to know where he is by the way. Surely when you took me you also took him."

"Oh yes we took him as well. He is however staying in a different area of the manor."

"Can you please take me to him? We truly must be getting back to our ship. Our crew is sure to be worried."

"I will take you to see him however I'm afraid I cannot allow you to return to your ship."

"And why not?" I asked him impatiently.

"If I did that you would leave. You cannot leave here ever. You are mine now."

I stared at him for a very long time contemplating this. "I'm sorry but you must be mistaken. I do not belong to anyone."

"Of course you do. You belong to me. Now then did you want to see that fellow or not?" I nodded and he led me out of the dining hall. We went back up the flight of stairs I'd come down earlier and down the hall. From there we went up a spiral staircase to the top of a tower. We entered a room. Inside was a single bed and lying on the bed was a beaten and bruised Caspian. I gasped in horror and ran to him. "What did they do to you?" I whispered to him. He lifted one hand until he found my hand. He grabbed it and gave a light squeeze. I squeezed back and turned my head to look at the man "What did you do to him?" I asked my voice cold as I could make it.

"I did what is done to all who try to refuse. He was beaten for his actions and locked away in this tower." I released Caspian's hand and walked over to the man punching him square on the chin. "You should not have done that missy." He grabbed my wrist and I tried to punch him with my other hand. He grabbed my other hand as well and through me across the room. I hit my head on the wardrobe then fell to the floor. The man walked across the room and picked me up off the ground by my hair. I let out a cry of pain and he smirked. He slammed me up against the wardrobe and whispered in my ear "If you think that's bad missy you don't even want to know what I do when I really want to be cruel. If you ever try to hit me again you'll find out."

I glanced at Caspian and decided not to try anything. I looked back at the man holding me to the wardrobe. He must have noticed me glance at Caspian for he said "Oh no, your punishment will not be the same as his missy. I can guarantee it'll be much worse." I stared at him in horror completely understanding his meaning. He released me and took a few steps away before turning around and clearly stating "You will be allowed to stay here for tonight. However, tomorrow you will stay with me."

With that he left not waiting for a response. I turned and went to Caspian sitting on the bed beside him and stroking his hair gently. He opened one of his eyes and gave me a weak smile. I smiled down at him a tear trailing down my cheek. He raised one hand wiping the tear. As he did I snapped, breaking into sobs. "Oh, Caspian what are we going to do? We can't escape properly on our own with you in this condition, and we can't very well get word out to the crew from inside here." I said and he continued to rub my cheek gently.

He smiled at me it growing wider and wider by the moment "Susan I am not wounded as badly as you think." He sat up still smiling at me. "One of the servants recognized me from when we stopped here last time. They made sure I was not beaten too badly. And this tower has a window hidden behind the wardrobe. The servant put a rope in the wardrobe. We are escaping tonight. In fact we are escaping now." I smiled at him as we stood wiping what tears remained from my cheeks. It took both of us to slide the huge wardrobe out of the way but we managed. The window was unlocked so it opened with ease. I handed Caspian the rope and he tied it around one of the bedposts. We tested it a few times before opening the window fully. It was quite a ways to the ground and I could tell our rope would reach.

"Umm Caspian?" I started

"Yes Susan?" he replied checking the rope one last time.

"This rope isn't nearly long enough to reach the ground."

He smirked and reached under the bed "I know that's why we have to use these." He pulled out his crossbow which had a rope attached to an arrow. Then he pulled out Peter's sword from under the bed. I fastened it around my hips and smiled at him.

He climbed out first and I followed closely. I could tell he was going slowly for my sake. I nearly slipped twice before we reached the bottom of the tower arriving on the roof of the main building. Caspian shot the arrow with the rope to a broad tree after tying the other end to a gargoyle statue. He pulled out a pair of shackles and cuffed one around the rope. The other he put on his wrist. With his spare arm he grabbed hold of me. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and he secured his arm on my waist. We ran and in a mere matter of moments were gliding through the air the rope and shackles keeping us from plummeting to the earth below. Caspian's feet hit ground before mine and we came to an immediate stop. When my feet hit the cool earth I noticed my heels from earlier must have fallen off. Caspian unhooked himself from the shackles and we ran off into the darkness. Caspian appeared to know where he was going and soon we were greeted by the crew who was waiting eagerly on shore.

We reloaded the boats and decided to return to Narnia and come back once we had more men to fight. In case it came to that. Caspian escorted me to my cabin after getting his wounds wrapped. When we reached my door we didn't speak. I blushed and kissed him lightly on the cheek before slipping into my room, not waiting for his reaction. I slid down against the door and played the night's events over and over again in my head. Paying extra detail to the daring escape. I must have fallen asleep by the door because I awoke on the floor beside it.

I stood and stretched before going to the wardrobe and searching through the gowns. I decided on a red floor length gown that had golden lining and was laced up the back. After a while I found myself needing assistance getting the dress to lace. Aslan must have heard for moments later Lilliandil was there to assist me. Once it was laced she left without another word. I didn't bother with shoes for now. After brushing my hair I walked from my room searching the main deck for Caspian.

((There it is! Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it took so long.))


	7. Chapter 7 Home Sweet Home

When I opened my cabin door the bright light of day nearly blinded me. After blinking for several moments I started out in search of Caspian. As I got near halfway onto the main deck I saw him standing at the wheel eyes focused as ever on what lay before him. I smiled inwardly to myself and began my way up to where he was, still without shoes. I was nearly to where he was when he noticed me. "Sleep well your majesty?"

"Surprisingly yes. What about you, still in any pain?" I said standing beside him and looking at the sea around us gasping when I saw the horizon. Sitting there just as I remembered it was my sweet Narnia.

Caspian chuckled beside me "Yes I did. And I am merely sore now." After several moments he spoke again with a much gentler tone "Are you alright your majesty?" I looked up at him confused before I realized I had been crying. I laughed rather loudly at that moment.

"I'm fine Caspian…I just. I hadn't realized how much I truly missed Narnia is all." I said knowing it in my heart be only half true. Caspian nodded before looking back up at the horizon and smiling.

"I've missed it as well. I can't wait to see how Trumpkin takes the news of your being here. He will certainly wonder about your siblings." He said almost as though he were speaking to himself. I glanced up at him feeling a strange twinge when he mentioned my siblings.

"Caspian?" he glanced down at me quickly obviously thinking he'd missed something. I had been completely right he had gotten lost in thought. I couldn't help but wonder if that happened often.

"Yes your majesty?" I bit my lower lip doubting if I should ask the question I had. Knowing he would not allow me to merely pretend I hadn't been about to ask something I asked what I knew we were both wondering.

"Why do you think Aslan allowed me to return, and why are my siblings not here with me?" I asked looking up at him getting momentarily lost in his gorgeous brown eyes. When he spoke I was snapped from my trance.

"I'm sorry your majesty but I haven't the slightest idea about either. I do hope he allows you to stay longer this time. What are your ideas on the matter your majesty?" he said in a way that made me doubt that he was telling the truth about his opinion though I chose not to question him.

"Well Caspian," I said emphasizing his name "I think that he has not meant for me to come alone. And perhaps they will merely show up at some later time. He has never had only one of us return before so it doesn't make sense that he would this time. Of course I can never be sure of Aslan's intentions."

"Are you worried that it will all end when we return to Narnia? Aren't you concerned that Aslan will have you returned to England once we are back your majesty?" He said looking me in the eyes for the first time since I had arrived on deck. I quickly looked away walking off slightly refusing to look back at him while answering.

"I…Caspian. I'm not sure. Though I would rather not think about that. It's too painful a concept." I said feeling tears come to my eyes stinging. I bit my lip to keep them from falling. After I had finished speaking I felt a hand brush my arm. I immediately bolted off the main deck running my room, the door not shutting completely behind me.

I fell on the bed sobbing into the blankets from fear. I found that moments later someone was setting a gentle hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Caspian staring down at me, "I'm sorry your majesty. I had not noticed what that question would do to you. I am truly sorry if I have saddened you."

I stared up at him for a few moments before finally speaking "It's all right Caspian. You didn't realize it was a sensitive subject. I would just prefer we didn't bring it up again, alright?"

He nodded his hand still on my shoulder "Well then your majesty what would you like to discuss?" he asked smiling my favorite smile.

"Hmm, how about why you seem to refuse to call me by my name? You keep using titles. We rarely used to use titles when we spoke." I said slightly irritated.

"I had not realized it bothered you your majesty. I was merely trying to show respect. Please accept my deepest apologies." He said moving his hand off my shoulder and looking at his feet. I shook my head resisting a laugh.

"Caspian?" he looked back up at me "you just did it again." I said chuckling slightly as his cheeks gained a very slight red tint.

"I'm sorry Susan. I suppose old habits die hard." He said smiling at me apologetically. I stood up smiling at him realizing just how short I truly was and openly laughing. He raised a brow at me before shrugging it off and smiling.

"Well Caspian, "I said once I had stopped laughing "How much longer until we will arrive home?" I asked blinking up at him.

He smiled to me not speaking but instead grabbing my hand and pulling me out onto the deck of the ship pointing at the horizon. I was nearly brought to tears once more when I saw how close we were now. "Captain Drinian, "Caspian yelled over his shoulder "How long until we dock?"

"We will be there by nightfall your majesty." Drinian yelled back causing me to gasp.

"What is it Susan?" Caspian asked noticing my small gasp, his hand tightening slightly around mine.

"We'll be home so soon. I need to go get changed still, and fix my hair." I said turning around nearly bumping into Caspian, not realizing he was so close, "It wouldn't be proper for me to show up looking like this. After all I am a queen."

He chuckled shaking his head "If you must then I will let you return to your Cabin. Though personally, I think you look beautiful as you are." He said now holding both of my hands. I stared up at him feeling my cheeks grow warmer. I merely stared up at him getting lost in his eyes. We must have stood there for a rather long time because someone suddenly cleared their throat and we both looked over to see Drinian looking at us with a raised brow.

"Your majesty," He said addressing Caspian, "I need to speak with you about the best place to dock the ship."

Caspian nodded to him letting go of my hands and moving his hands to my shoulders "I'll see you later Susan. Feel free to return to your cabin to freshen up." He said kissing me on the forehead quickly before walking off toward his study with Captain Drinian.

I stood there unmoving for several moments before walking back toward my cabin and closing the door slightly confused by what had happened. I went over to my wardrobe and searched through the gowns trying to find one I liked enough for my homecoming. Eventually I found a floor length white gown with a red lace over layer on the top and red straps that went right over my shoulders. I managed to get in the dress without any assistance and then proceeded to look for some shoes. I found a pair of white heels and set them off to the side so I would know where they were.

I proceeded to brush through my hair after that pulling part of it back and leaving the rest to fall as it pleased. When I was done getting ready including washing my face I laid down on my bed resting for a few hours before it was time to get off the ship. I must have fallen asleep for what seemed like moments later I was being awoken by a knock on the door.

I stood up stretching and slipped on my shoes before opening the door. Standing in the doorway when I opened it was Caspian smiling down at me. "You look beautiful." He breathed staring at me. He was dressed in nearly the same outfit he had been on the last day I saw him. The exception was the color scheme. Instead of the pale blues and greys of the Telmarines he was wearing reds and some golds.

"You look rather handsome yourself." I said in an attempt to break the silence that had grown between us. He smiled at me holding out his arm as if to escort me. "Are we going somewhere special?" I asked not knowing the time.

He chuckled at me before saying "Yes Susan, we are going back to the castle for a ball. They decided to throw one to celebrate as soon as we were back. They don't know about your return however. We have already docked and most of the crew has already gotten off. I told them I wished to be the last off."

My eyes must have widened nearly halfway through his speaking when I realized what this meant….I was home. I eagerly took his arm and he smiled leading me to the main deck and from there down and off the boat. From the top of the gang plank I saw Trumpkin and I knew he saw me for the moment I'd spotted him he had an awestruck face upon him.

As we walked down I couldn't help but smile noticing all of the familiar faces as well as many I did not know. When we got to the bottom of the gang plank Trumpkin walked over to us looking up at me in awe. "Hello DLF." I said smiling at him. He almost instantly wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a hug his head coming to about my waist.

Beside me I could hear Caspian chuckling. I smiled at him before hugging the dwarf pulling back after several moments. Caspian cleared his throat and looked all around "Friends shall we proceed to the Castle for our celebratory ball? We mustn't keep those at Cair Paravel waiting any longer than they must." He said addressing the entire crowd. I looked at him curiously when he mentioned Cari Paravel. He smiled at me as two horses were brought over for us. Caspian lifted me onto mine before climbing onto his own. We all started off toward Cair Paravel with Caspian and me at the front of the procession.

When we arrived all were waiting for us. Trufflehunter was beside himself with joy when he saw me. The ball was a mixture of Narnians and Telmarines. All of the doubts or worries I had been having recently seemed to melt away. I was home where I belonged.

Caspian hopped off his horse beside me before helping me off of mine. We all went inside where a large banquet was laid out for us. After we had finished eating we moved into the ballroom as was custom here. Caspian seemed to disappear for some time after dinner reappearing in the middle of the ball wearing his royal attire.

I headed across the floor toward him to perhaps get him to ask me to dance. Nearly halfway there a young Telmarine who couldn't have been even as old as Caspian got into my way smiling broadly at me he asked "Would you give me the honor of a dance your majesty?" Naturally I accepted remembering the proper etiquette and overall behavior I had been taught in the golden years.

As we danced I realized he was rather poor at it, repeatedly messing up the steps. Towards the songs end he dipped me rather low his face mere inches from mine he pressed his lips to mine causing me to push against him in an attempt to break the kiss. After he had pulled his lips from mine he gave me a longing look before straightening back up and bowing to me walking off. I stood there for a few moments very confused before the next song began. As it did I found myself being swept up by another pair of arms, these ones stronger and far more familiar.

As we danced I realized just how different Caspian was from most of his people. He had always been born to be a Narnian hadn't he? As I looked up into his eyes I saw so many emotions I couldn't help but worry. There was fear, sadness, joy, and …something else, anger? No it wasn't anger… jealousy? That had to be it.

"Caspian, what's the matter?" I asked as we continued dancing into the next song. He simply shook his head continuing to spin me around the room. Throughout the rest of the night I danced with only three people: Caspian, Trumpkin, and that one mysterious Telmarine.

After the ball I was showed to my room and quickly changed into my nightgown lying down but to no hope of sleep.I couldn't get that night off my mind. I tossed and turned for hours before deciding to get up and go to my balcony hoping something out there would calm my mind. I noticed the garden area below and decided to take a stroll down.

I sat by a small pond dipping my fingers in the cool water and breathing in the warm Narnian air. The wind was blowing my hair to and fro gently. I sighed. In this one moment of peace I had no worries, doubts, nothing. Then from behind me I heard a twig snap.


	8. Chapter 8 Unexpected Company

**I'm super sorry it took me so long to update! My computer refused to work I was on vacation for a while and then my internet was down for like a week. I know you guys are probably annoyed with me and for that I am sorry. Here is the next chapter I hope you all like it. Don't forget to review if you love me it keeps me going! As always I own nothing. If I did Susan would have stayed in Narnia.**

Unexpected Company

As the twig snapped I turned my head looking over my shoulder at who had caused this disruption. I slowly got up looking around for the intruder waiting for movement. On my third sweep of the area I noticed the toe of a boot sticking out from behind a tree. I smirked to myself walking around the other side of the tree and peering around. I stumbled backwards not able to fully believe what I was seeing. The blonde hair reflected the light in a way that only one person's ever had. I knew who it was immediately; not only because of the hair but because of the clothing he wore. Behind him I could see two more figures but before I had time to react I found myself tripping over a tree root and falling into the water of the pond.

The pond being fairly shallow was easy enough to find my way to the top seeing as when I stood the water only came to my shoulders. When I had resurfaced I saw not only one but three very familiar faces smiling down at me. "Told you it was her." Lucy said looking up at the boys. Peter laughed and Edmund rolled his eyes.

"What are you all doing here? How did you get here?" I couldn't help but asking as Peter and Edmund both offered me a hand pulling me from the water. I noticed Lucy take in a big breath ready to tell one of her ever long stories, however Peter raised a hand and she immediately shut her mouth.

"I think we should tell everyone this tale at the same time Susan. It's not exactly a pleasant story. "Peter said putting a gentle yet firm hand on my shoulder. I nodded at him. He was back to being the high king after all. As I glanced at my siblings the height of those younger than me made me stare for several minutes.

"You two have grown so much. It's amazing how much you two can grow in such a small amount of time. Anyway, we've been standing here for at least 15 minutes and none of you have hugged me yet. Are you all ill or something?" I said opening my arms for at least one of them to fill. Lucy almost immediately jumped forward hugging me tightly. She was nearly as tall as I was now. On either of my sides I felt the boys join our hug. I felt tears begin to sting my eyes when they finally pulled away. "I've missed you all so much." I barely managed to choke out.

Peter grabbed my hand and pulled me into him hugging me tightly "I missed you too Susan." When he let go of me Edmund hugged me and then Lucy again. The four of us then walked hand in hand back up toward the castle. I must regretfully say that I forgot my clothes were wet and my gown was white so it had become see-through in parts. Thankfully Edmund noticed this fact before we were inside and took of his jacket placing it on my shoulders loosely and whispering about my dress. I gave him an appreciative smile while trying my hardest not to become embarrassed.

The four of us went down to where our newly restored rooms were and the three of them stared in awe at how detailed everything was. We had been up talking for an hour or so before Lucy let out a yawn and Peter announced we should all get some rest. I hugged them all once more trying my absolute hardest to savor this moment as if by morning they would all be gone again. When I had finally returned to my room I found myself more exhausted than ever before. I quickly changed into a dry nightgown before climbing into bed and drifting to sleep in a mere matter of moments.

_"Peter!" came Lucy scream followed by the squealing of metal rubbing against more metal and several other terrified screams. A loud bang sounded and then everything went silent. As light slowly filled this horrific scene I found myself standing in a pool of blood my three siblings lay dead around me. I try to scream but find there is no air around me. My lungs suddenly are filled with water. I'm being tossed back and forth. Suddenly it all goes black once more._

I awake with a scream sitting up in my bed before breaking into tears. Peter suddenly comes rushing in a sword drawn ready to kill any who weren't supposed to be in here. After several moments he sheaths the sword walking round to the side of the bed and sitting beside me pulling me close, "It was just a nightmare Susan. You're alright. It was just a nightmare."

I buried my face in his shoulder sobbing for what must have been at least half an hour. When I had finally ceased crying I looked at him and asked one thing "How are you three here?" Peter gave me a sad look before sighing and letting go of me.

"There was a train crash. I tried to protect them but it was no use. Suddenly we were enveloped by a white light. Aslan told us how you were here and gave us three a choice. We could either go straight to his country or live out our days here in Narnia with you first. Naturally we chose to stay with you. I'd really hoped you wouldn't have to find out this way. I was going to tell you and everyone else tomorrow, but I guess fate had a different plan. Susan at least we all get to be together now right?"

I nodded at him knowing he was doing his best to make me see the bright side. He kissed my forehead before leaving me to my thoughts. As hard as I tried I couldn't seem to find sleep. As the sun rose so did I finding it pointless to try to sleep any further. I dressed swiftly in a gown with vibrant reds and golds before tying the front part of my hair back and leaving my room for the gardens.

I went to the small pond and to my surprise found a sleeping Caspian not far from it. I went over to him, sat beside him, and shook him gently awake. He looked up at me blinking several times before focusing his eyes and smiling. "Well isn't this a pleasant surprise." He said sitting up and stretching.

"Caspian what are you doing out?" I asked rolling my eyes at him. He smiled at me and stood up offering me a hand. I took it and he pulled me up with ease.

"I could ask you the same your majesty." Was his not so clever reply.

"I'm not the one who was sleeping outside." I reminded him smiling.

"Ah yes well I found that I liked sleeping under the stars back in the days of war. From time to time I find myself unable to sleep inside and I come out here. Any other questions?" he said offering his arm which I of course took. The two of us began our way back up toward the castle.

"Well, didn't you ever think that it may be dangerous to be sleeping out here?" I said looking up at him.

"Not at all your majesty. No one has reason to try to harm me. I have done nothing to upset anyone." He replied looking at me for only a moment before looking back to the path.

"Caspian?" I said stopping in my tracks making him stop as well.

"Yes your majesty?" He inquired looking down at me.

"How many times must I tell you to call me Susan before you will actually listen?" I asked a smile playing on my lips.

"My apologies Susan. I seem to always forget when you tell me that." Was all he said before continuing walking toward the castle "Oh Susan you never did tell me why you were in the garden so early."

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep." I replied as we entered the entry way for the castle. He released my arm and gave me a smile not pressing on the matter.

"I must go get ready for the day. Please excuse me." He said before kissing my hand and walking away toward his room. I made my way back up to my room to find Lucy going through my gowns. I sat down on my bed silently watching her. She finally grabbed a light blue one turned around and gasped making me laugh.

"Susan I... well... I" she managed to get out before I put up a hand.

"Lucy I know that you don't have any in your room. It's alright if you wanted to borrow one of mine though it will probably be big on you." She stuck her tongue out at me before running into my bathroom to change. I shook my head and shut the wardrobe full of gowns. When she came out I smiled noticing it was only slightly too large for her around the bust and slightly too long. I helped her to tighten it before the two of us went to see if the boys were awake.

We found Peter up reading a book fully dressed in clothes he apparently found his wardrobe stocked with. The three of us peaked into Edmund's room to find him still fast asleep. Naturally Lucy ran and jumped on his bed scaring him away. He shooed us all from the room to get dressed and then the four of us walked down to the dining hall completely forgetting that no one else knew they were here.

When we arrived downstairs the servants were simply amazed at the appearance of my siblings. However, they immediately set places for each of them nonetheless. The four of us sat down and continued our conversation from earlier that morning. When Caspian entered however the entire room seemed to go silent at once…" How is it you are here?" he said breaking the silence that had steadily been growing. Lucy then jumped up from her chair to hug him followed by Edmund and then Peter. I remained in my seat and watched their reunion happily.

Eventually the four of them found their way back over to the table and Peter explained to Caspian the same thing he had explained to me that morning. Caspian had a grave look on his face as he spoke "I'm terribly sorry to hear about the incident in your world. Though I am very glad to have you all back in Narnia with me."

"Don't feel sorry for us Caspian. We always liked it here better anyway." Edmund said as the servants brought out breakfast. The five of us ate happily while chit chatting about what all had happened. I went ahead and let Caspian tell them about our adventures on the Dawn Treader before I went on about how I got here myself. We all continued our story telling and merriment until the doors to the dining hall burst open and in ran the same Telmarine from ball.

"You Majesty!" he said when he had finally reached the table. Naturally all five of us spoke at once "Yes?" we all then found ourselves laughing before looking at the Telmarine again. "I mean no disrespect however I was speaking to King Caspian. As I was saying your majesty, I bring terrible news from Archenland! The Calormenes are invading. Archenland is overrun by them. We must act quickly your majesty!"


	9. Chapter 9 Love and War

**I am eternally sorry for taking so long to update! I am a terrible human being I know. Hopefully this will get you all to somewhat forgive me! I've been rather busy writing a different story not to mention life tends to get in the way of everything. I really hope you all will forgive me! Well you all know I own nothing blah blah blah. Enjoy!**

Cair Paravel was instantaneously busied with talk of full out war. "Last time the Calormenes tried to attack we got word before they arrived in Archenland. I do hope that we aren't too late to save the people of Archenland. I'd never forgive myself if we were." Peter said fastening a sadle to his horse.

"Peter, don't worry. Archenland is very capable of protecting its people at least until we can get there to aid them. After all the Calormenes don't know that we're here. If they did then they wouldn't have tried to attack." Edmund assured him fastening his own sadle as well as Lucy's.

Caspian walked out the main gates and walked to where we were his horse already saddled and ready to go. "I spoke with the messenger from Archenland, apparently the majority if not all of the Calormene army is waiting for us. It will take our full forces to drive them back. Any refugees that could escape are flooding into Narnia.

"What if we sent a ship around by sea to attack them from the rear?" Lucy spoke up dressed in armor as if Peter would actually let her fight this time. Peter gave her a confused look before noticing her armor with surprise.

"Lu, what do you mean an attack from the sea?" Ed asked giving her an equally surprised look. I rolled my eyes fully understanding what she meant. Lucy noticed this an gestured for me to explain it to them.

"Caspain hand me that map." I said and he handed it to me. "Ed remember how we sailed from Calormen to here last time they tried to attack?" Edmund nodded "Well we would just be going the opposite way. We could sail a few ships of men around the tip of Calormen and then sail down the large river under the cover of night. It would take us directly to Tashbann. We attack the city and when news get to the army they would turn around to defend their capital. Its in a way like what we tried with Miraz except they'd be expecting us to be busy fighting on the frontlines. Its risky."

The boys all thought for a moment before Caspian spoke up "If we wanted to be sure they weren't expecting us I would need to meet them in battle in Archenland. After all they know me to be the only king at the moment. You four could easily take Tashbann." Peter and Edmund exchanged a look before nodding at him in agreement.

"Alright its decided then. We shouldn't need more than one shipful of men to take Tashbann if its unprotected. If we leave tonight then we can attack tomorrow night." Peter said to Caspian.

"In that case our main army will march south by mid-day to meet them in battle." Caspian said before walking off to speak with some of the officers.  
>Peter turned to us "Lucy you aren't coming." he said sternly causing an uproar from her.<p>

"This entire plan was my idea though! I fought last time I was here didn't I Edmund?" she said turning to him. He nodded choosing not to get too involved. "You never let me come! I'm not some child anymore Peter! In fact you can't tell me what to do anymore! I am a queen I think I can make decisions for myself!" She said turning to me for assistance I stayed silent not getting involved.

"Fine you can come. But you will be equipped with a bow and arrow and will stay with Susan. If she tells you to hide you hide, run you run, if she tells you to go back to the ship you are to do so understood?" Peter said bringing me into an argument I'd hoped to stay out of.

Lucy smiled at him all the same "Understood. Susan, lets go find me a bow to use." She said grabbing me by the hand.

"Peter, why don't you and Ed go pick soldiers to come with us?" I suggested as Lucy pulled me away and down to the armory. Inside a case was the exact armor I'd worn the last time we'd been to Narnia. I opened the case and took out the armor. Lucy helped me into it. I'd forgotten how heavy it was. After that Lucy picked a Narnia styled bow and grabbed a quiver of sharp arrows. I tied my hair back the way I had last time we'd gone off to battle.

Lucy turned around and tied her hair up in a way that was similar to mine."I'm going to go say goodbye to Trumpkin and Trufflehunter. I think they are going off to battle with Caspian. Would you like to come with me?" She asked curiously.

"No Lucy I have to go do something else. If they are going then please be sure to tell them goodbye for me." I responded. She nodded before leaving to find the DLF and badger.

I left the armory after several moments and walked out to the garden sitting by the pond and sighing "What if this is why I was allowed back? The others are here until they die here but what if Aslan means to send me back?" I asked myself allowed not knowing who was watching "I don't think I could bare to have to leave again." I continued as a tear slid down my cheek and slid into the water causing it to ripple.

Moments later I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and looked up at Caspian. He offered me a hand which I took immediately. When he pulled me up he pulled me into a hug bending his head over my shoulder the way he had last time we had to say goodbye. I burried my face in him allowing more tears to come.

After a few minutes Caspian straightened up loosening his grip some "I could not bare it if you left again either." He said and I looked up at him in disbelief. He had heard all of what I said. He gave me an apolagetic smile before rubbing the back of his head "I am sorry that I didn't let my presence become known sooner your majesty."

I shoved him away playfully "I'm mad at you now." I said turning and crossing my arms over my chest somewhat childishly "I've told you time and time again to call me Susan." I heard him let out a chuckle before walking over to me and spinning me around smiling down at me.

"My deepest apolagies Susan. Won't you please forgive me for being so forgetful?" he asked humor lining his voice in its entirety. I smiled up at him "I suppose I'll let it slide this time." I said and he pulled me to him again one hand going to wipe what little remains of tears were left on my cheeks. I leaned into his touch closing my eyes. Before I'd opened them once more Caspian pressed his lips to mine once before pulling away and letting go of me.  
>"My apolagies Susan. I should't have done that." He said his back to me. I walked to where he stood and turned him around pulling him to me and kissing him with one hand behind his neck. One of his hand went to my waist pulling me closer to him.<p>

I pulled away slightly to speak "Its fine Caspian. You don't have to apolagize for something like that." After that he smiled and I kissed him again. After several minutes he pulled his lips from mine resting his forehead on mine. We stood there breathing in the smell of one another for only a moment before we heard someone clear their throat rather loudly to get our attention. We both immediately jumped appart looking in the direction of the noise.

**Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review! Once more sorry it took so long! Reviews are aren't as good as Caspian kisses but they will have to ****suffice! Byez!**


	10. Chapter 10 Betrayal

**I realize I forgot to put a warning label before the mature content so I went back and put one in. Enjoy!**

As we looked over toward where the sound came from a blush rose on my cheeks. My siblings were all standing there. Peter had been the one to get our attention. he had his arms crossed over his chest and was glaring daggers at Caspian. To his Right stood Lucy trying to repress a giggle. On her other side was Edmund who was watching Peter as if he expected him to pounce on Caspian.

"Yes Peter?' I finally said realizing I needed to get his attention off Caspian. He looked over at me his glaring dying though he still looked very displeased.

"We were just coming to get you. Seeing as it's still early we are going to actually set sail in half an hour. Hopefully we can end this war before it destroys what is left of Archenland. Caspian are you still leaving at mid-day?" Peter said turning back to Caspian not glaring this time. Edmund seemed to relax a bit and smiled mischieviously at me.

Caspian nodded at Peter "Yes I dare not move it up. After all my soldiers deserve the time with their families that they have before we head out." Caspian replied before adding on "I'd hope you all would eat one more meal with me before we seperated."

"The longer we wait the longer Archenland suffers. Since the golden age they have been our allies and I intend to keep that alliance strong. The one time they didn't come to our aid Narnia was under Telmarine rule for longer than it should have been. I won't condemn them to Calormen rule." Peter said his tone slightly bitter.

"I'm sure I am misunderstanding you your majesty, but the way you said that makes me think you still hold contempt against me for being Telmarine and ruling Narnia. Like I said I'm sure I misunderstood." Caspian taking a defensive tone and looking slightly angered.

"You are correct. I didn't mean to offend you personally. However the rule of true Telmarines left a mark on this land that cannot be fixed." Peter said this time antagonizing Caspian.

"True Telmarines? Am I not Telmarine enough? Am I now not a Telmarine? I bear the accent of one. My skin is the proper color of a Telmarine. Am I not a true Telmarine?" Caspian responded anger rising.

"By true Telmarine I mean the cruel and heartless ones. You're too big a softie to be even slightly considered a Telmarine." Peter responded nonchalantly his stance becoming more relaxed.

Peter opened his mouth to continue but I cut him off "Peter! That is quite enough! Lucy go colm your hair, Edmund go be sure everything is packed and Peter go double check that Trumpkin knows which soldiers will be with us."

"I don't have to do what you say dearest little sister." Peter said as the other two walked off obediently.

I walked over to him poking him hard in the chest with each word "If you don't go do as I say right now you will regret it! Now go!" I yelled at him. Peter shrugged before walking off the same way the other two had. I turned around and walked over to Caspian "Sorry about him."

"No need to apolagize. He's right. I'm not like my predecessors. I'm weaker than they were." Caspian said his eyes sad.

"Being kind and being weak are very different things. You deal judgement fairly and do not punish harshly. You have a heart that was made to rule Narnia." I assured him making him look at me. He smiled down at me before offering me his arm. As we walked back to the Castle I rested my head against his arm.

When we finally arrived at the Castle Trufflehunter met us "Your majesties, the crowd is assembling for the departure." Caspian and I nodded in unison and headed down to the dock.

When we arrived everyone was there. Caspian walked be to the ramp before turning to me. "I look forward to seeing you once more after this is over." he said before kissing my hand. I smiled at him before walking onto the ship snad standing beside Lucy.

"we're on the Dawn Treader!" she whipsered to me excitedly and I looked about noctiving that she was right.

"Of course we are. It's the fastest ship Narnia has." Edmund whispered from beside her. They had a brief conversation but I couldn't tell you what was said. My attention was on Peter and Caspian. They shook hands and Peter said something. Caspian nodded before saying something back to him. Peter nodded smiled at him and then walked onto the Dawn Treader.

"What was that about?" I asked Peter immediately as he stood beside me. He smiled at me before turning his attention to the group of people below.

"Nothing just wishing him luck." Peter said before addressing the crowd below "We hope to have this war ended before Archenland is destroyed. Should all go according to plan Archenland will be Calormen free and we shall all be home in two days' time." the crowd cheered. Caspian spoke said his good wishes for our safe journey and with that we were off.

Peter and Edmund went into one of the Cabin's to discuss the plan once more. Lucy met a faun named after Tumnus who set up a target so she could get in some practice.i climbed up to the crow's nest looking out at the water. It was calm just like it should be. As I leaned on the railing I couldn't help but wonder what Peter and Caspian had really said to one another.

Did Peter know something I didn't? Had Aslan told him when I would return to our world? Was I supposed to return at all? Perhaps Petter was just being overprotective like her used to be. I wished he would just tell me what he said. I knew he was lying to me earlier but why would he bother to lie?

Peter showed up after we'd been at sea for an hour or so "Susan you may want to go get some sleep. Tonight we'll be busy with the invasion." I nodded at him and we climbed down from the crow's nest. As he walked me to the cabin Lucy and I were going to share he spoke up "I'm sorry about what I said this morning. I was mad because he was snogging you. I shouldn't have said what I did."

"Don't apolagize to me. Apolagize to him. What you said really insulted him." I said before walking into the cabin nearly slamming the door in his face. I heard him sigh before walking away.

I sighed and went over to the bed lying down and falling asleep within a few minutes. After what seemed like just a few minutes I was being shaken awake by Edmund "Come on Su. We're nearly to Tashbaan." He said before waking Lucy. I climbed out of bed tiredly before grabbing my bow and arrows and putting on my shoes.

The rest of the crew was already awake readying for battle. Peter got up by the wheel to give his typical before battle speech "Here we are. Not long ago we were defending our land from Miraz's rule but now we fight for another cause. The Calormenes best known for their slave trade market are invading Archenland. We must acting quickly to defend our longtime allies. We won't all survive this night but all who fall die with honor and dignity. I will always remember the faces before me as some of the bravest i will ever have the honor of going to battle with. We do not fight just for Narnia we fight for what is right! For Aslan!"

The crowd burst into applause before falling silent as the lights of Tashbann came into view. We stopped the ship about a mile away to avoid being seen. We crept from the ship silent as the dawn. Lucy stayed close to me as Peter had demanded. Edmund stayed near her being sure she didn't trip on any random rocks that would stick out of the sand.

As we climbed the walls a strange feeling filled my stomach and I whispered to Peter as he helped pull me on top of the wall "Are you sure there aren't any guards?" he shook his head confirming that he didn't know for sure that this would be an easy fight like he originally said. I moved aside so he could pull Lucy up and then Edmund. The four of us ccrept on silently in the front the rest following quietly.

"I have a bad feeling about this Peter." I whispered to him being sure Lucy wouldn't hear me. He gave me a worried look before shaking his head.

"Don't worry Su. Everything will work out fine." He whispered back tying a rope to one of the small hooks along the wall. He tugged on it a few times before repelling down it several others followed his lead repelling at the same time he did. I went after him followed by Lucy and then Ed.

We were in about the center of the city when a horn was blown and lanterns were lit all around us. "It's an ambush!" Edmund yelled drawing his sword. Instantly we were all absorbed in battle. Lucy and I somehow were sperated though she was with Peter so I didn't worry nearly as much. Edmund was about ten feet from me fighting two Calormenes at a time. I fastened my bow on my back a drew a sword I'd had on my hip realizing close range was what I needed here.

Edmund and I ended back to back fighting off multiple Calormenes "How did they know we were here?" i asked him as we continued he only shrugged before we were seperated again.

"Fall back!" I heard Peter yell from a good ways away. He and Lucy had already managed to get back on top of the wall and were fighting off a few Calormenes. Immediately our soldiers began climbing ,fauns just jumping. back onto the wall as they could and then back down the other side. I watched Peter and Lucy disappear off the wall and Edmund climbing onto the wall but waiting there for some reason. We locked eyes and he motioned for me to hurry. I finally saw a path to a nearby rope which I ran for. As I began climbing someone grabbed hold of my ankle pulling me back down,

"Go Edmund! Now!" I yelled at him as I hit the ground. The Calormenes were climbing onto the wall now. He heitated for a moment before giving me one last look and disappearing off the wall. After that everything went black.

I awoke in a cell. It was made entirely of metal; I sat up rubbing my head. A bump was forming that I was sure of. A noise outside my cell made me poke my head through the bars. A woman perhaps in her thirties was sitting in a cell not far from mine trying to get to her feet. She was covered in dried blood and appeared to have some broken bones. "Are you alright?" I asked stupidly.

She turned to look at me a fightened expression on her face "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you for asking." she responded quietly.

"How did you get like that?" I asked still standing near the bars. She sat down in defeat but scooted near the bars of her own cell.

"I tried to run away from the palace. You must be new. The masters don't like those who try to escape. Now then deary how did you get here? You obviously are Calormen."

I blushed slightly "I was part of an attack force. We were trying to take the capital so your forces would move out of Archenland."

She looked at me curiously "Women from Archenland fight?" she asked raising a brow at me.

"I'm not exactly from Archenland. I'm Narnian. Before you ask yes Narnian women fight just like the men sometimes better even." I said smiling at her. She opened her mouth to speak but a nearby gate opened and two guards walked in causing her to recoil to the back of her cell.

They walked to my cell opening the gate. I stood my ground as they did so. "Come on." they said. The accent they had was similar to that of Telmarines though not as smooth.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked and they laughed before one back handed me.

"To meet your new master you barbaric bitch." said the one who'd hit me before grabbing my arm roughly pulling me from my cell and toward the door. The other guard stayed in the dungeon area. As I was forced out I realized he was drawing his sword and entering the other womans cell.

The guard brought me into a large throne decorated in the lively colors of the Calormenes. The guard shoved me to the ground causing me to glare up at him. Seated on the throne was a deeply tanned man with a beard that was slightly longer than Caspian's though nowhere near a clean. "Leave us." he said and the guard did as he said.

The man stood up and came to where I was now seated on my knees. He circled me several times before speaking "You Narnians are so easily fooled." I looked at him curiously for a moment before noticing a figure move from behind a pillar near the throne. As they stepped into the light I gasped.

"Hello your majesty." came a voice bearing a thick Telmarine accent. He walked closer smiling deviously at the Calormen.

"You, you're the reason we were ambushed! You betrayed us! Caspian trusted you!" I yelled at him glaring daggers at the same telmarine from the ball.

"Of course he did. He thought I was one of his loyal subjects. In reality after Miraz's death I realized i had a good deal in common with the was riding into a fake battle. By the time he gets there all the Calormenes will be gone. It was a diversion and you all fell right into it."

"What do you mean?" I asked him completely concerned for everyone I knew.

"We weren't after Archenland or Narnia or anything really. We got you. The high Queen of Narnia and King Caspian's beloved. They'll give us anything we demand to get you back. Including Narnia I'm sure."

"They would never surrender Narnia over to the like of you." I said rising to my feet "You are a weak spineless man. They would never give you Narnia. That would conamn a multitude for the rescue of none."

He bit his lip raising his hand as if to slap me but then lowering it again. "Caspian will fall when he learns that his one love has married another, stronger, more powerful man." he said grinning at me in a way that made me nearly throw up.

"I will never marry you." i said disgust lining every word.

**MATURE CONTENT BELOW**

"Oh really? Then perhaps you will be with me without marriage and therefore unpure in the eyes of your great and powerful Aslan." he said pulling me to him. I shoved against him which only made his grip tighten.

"Let go of me you coward!" I yelled which only made him laughed. The nearby Calormen joined in his laughter.

"Perhaps we should make you as unpure as I can as fast as I can eh?" I looked at him in a mixture of disgust and fear. He laughed evilly before picking me up throwing me over his shoulder and carrying me off to a bedchamber. The entire way I was hitting his back as her as I could. "If you don't stop that then it will only be worse for you." he threatened throwing me onto the bed in the center of the large room.

He then turned and walked back to the door shutting it and locking it. While he did this I got off the bed walking to the far side of the room trying to get as far away from him as possible. When he turned back toward me he laughed "Stupid girl you think that will stop me?"

He walked toward me eyes filled with pure lust. I walked backwards more until I hit a wall. I then tried to walk along the wall but found that he cut me off wherever I tied to go. Eventually he cornered me putting an arm on either side of my head before grabbing me by the waist. He pulled me to him tightly one hand on my waist the other holding my chin firmly making sure I didn't turn away.

"I hope Caspian knows what happens tonight. I hope it tears him apart inside." he said before pressing his lips to mine roughly pulling me away from the wall and back toward the bed despite how hard I resisted. He threw me on the bed once more this time grabbing a rope and tying my arms to the bed tightly above my head. I squirmed and pulled as hard as I could trying to get free but to no avail.

The Telmarine disrobed completely causing me to only quirm more. The ropes began to rub the flesh on my wrists away causing them to turn red. As he came toward me I pulled harder on the ropes that bound me desperately trying to get free. He grinned wickedly before grabbing at my skirt. I kicked him in the face causing him to recoil temporarily.

When he turned back to me anger washed his face. He grabbed at my dress once more this time ripping the bottom almost completely off. I brought my legs close to my body but he grabbed my knees forcing my legs open. I began to cry as he came nearly desperate for him to stop.

I closed my eyes tightly as he thrust himself into me causing my sobs to increase. He was rough not giving my body even a moment to adjust to the new invasion. He continued his rough patterns until I finally fell unconcious from exhaustion.

END OF MATURE CONTENT

When I awoke the sun was just rising. As I went to get up I noticed an arm draped over my waist. I moved it carefully trying to keep from waking him. I found a red robe folded for me at the foot of the bed. I put it on before going to the window where I noticed a small bird waiting on the windowsil. "You majesty." it chirped quietly. My eyes widened in realization.

I grabbed a piece of parchment ink and a quill quickly writing down:

X,

Please know I am alive. They ambushed us because one of you soldiers was working for them. The Telmarine from the ball. I know not his name. Please tell my siblings I am fine. They hold me captive. I must go before this place awakens. I love you. -Susan

I rolled up the note and tied it to the birds foot "Take this to Caspian." the bird nodded before flying off.


	11. Chapter 11 Calormene Hell

**Hey peoples! Sorry this took so long I didn't have as many reviews as I'd hoped for on the last two chapters so it was harder to write. Alright now to the normal blah blah blah I own nothing all that jazz! Enjoy you reading and Review ;)**

As the Dawn Treader came into port early in the morning I ran to meet them knowing by their faces things had not gone well. The crew slowly filed off the ship some looking at me with sorrowful eyes before going to find their families. I noted that fewer had returned than had left. Finally Peter arrived at the top of the gangplank carrying a sleeping Lucy who appeared to have been crying. "What happened? Where are the other two?" I asked as he passed me. The high king shook his head and kept walking in a straight line. I noticed a tear come to his eye as he passed though he kept his head high.

I ran onto the Dawn Treader searching the cabins for Edmund and Susan. As I opened the door to the study I saw a figure seated at the large desk head in hands. "Edmund?" I asked stepping further into the room.

"Its all my fault." he said quietly not acknowledging my presence at all. i came closer to him still crouching beside him so that I could manage to see his face. Tears still stained his cheeks.

"What is you fault?" I asked cautiously, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Caspian. I... I should have helped her. I should have jumped back down and gotten her to safety. I'm so sorry." As he said these words I felt my breath catch in my throat and my heart skip a beat.

"Where is Susan?" I asked hoping for an answer other than that of what I knew was going to come. He shook his head and I repeated the question "Where is Susan?" my voice was now frantic.

"She..fell. She told me to go. I listened to her. The one time I shouldn't have I listened to her! Caspian she's still there! I don't know if she's alive or what!" he said sobbing like mad.

I immediately ran to the gangway yelling over the crowd "I need a bird. They must be a fast flyer. Preferably small!"

Several small birds appeared be for me at once. I quickly chose a desert sparrow named Windrunner. "Go to Calormen. Look for Queen Susan and don't return until you have either found her to be dead or made contact with her!" I ordered the small bird.

Once Windrunner had gone I returned to Cair Paravel solemnly. They had arrived after mid-day. The castle was silent the entire day. All feeling some form of responsibility. The Just King had gone straight to his room once they coaxed him from the Dawn Treader. He locked the door permitting no one in to see him, regardless of how hard The High Kind pounded on the door.

Lucy seemed to sleep through most of the day. I believe I heard her walk past my room once with Peter to try getting Edmund to open the door but other than that everyone stayed in their bedchambers.

When the servants called us down for dinner none responded. I chose not to eat as did Edmund. Peter and Lucy ate in Lucy's room. As I tossed and turned that night I found sleep would not come.

Eventually I gave up on sleep going to my study. I opened a book about the golden age and sat staring at the portrait of the gentle queen that had been put inside it. At some point I managed to find sleep though after perhaps an hour I was awoken by a scream. I ran to Lucy's room to fin dher being cradled by Peter. "Is she alright?" I asked

"She will be." Peter said. I couldn't help but wonder if he meant Lucy or someone else. As I pondered this I found myself walking to Susan's door placing a hand on it and taking in a deep breath before opening it almost as if expecting her to be there miraculously.

"Aslan, please if she is alive give me some sort of sign!" I cried out collapsing onto my knees "Please watch over her!" I said before I began to outright sob. After quite some time I managed to find my feet once more returning to my room this time finding sleep far more easily than before.

*I lfted her lifeless body from the bloodied street. Her once warm skin was now cold as ice. Her cheeks were now colorless. Her eyes while still open no longer focused on anything. Her lifeless form seemed to to to dust in my hands being blown by the breeze.*

I awoke in a cold sweat sitting upright in my bed. As I managed to calm my breathing I realized the crack of light coming in through the curtains. After several minutes I got up stretching. An odd sound then caught my attention. It sounded as though someone or something were tapping on my window.

I opened the curtains and saw a small bird pecking away. I at first did not recognize it though after noticing the note tied to its foot came to know it was Windrunner.  
>I opened the window allowing the bird in. He immediately stuck his foot out off which i took the letter reading it not only once but multiple times as joy filled my heart "She's alive!" I said to myself over and over before running to find the others. I first found Edmund knowing how badly he'd taken this. I pounded on the door three times before I heard him call to me.<p>

"Go away Pete! I already told you I'm not coming out!" I rolled my eyes before yelling back at him.

"One I'm not your brother. Two you don't have to come out just come read what I slip under the door!" with that I knelt down sliding the note underneath the closed door. From inside I heard Edmund walk over to the door. Moments later the door had swung open his face completely lit.

"She's okay." he said once before running past me and into Lucy's room where Peter sat reading to his youngest sister. "Pete look!" Edmund yelled practically shoving the note into Peter's face. He read it once to himself before readin it aloud to clarify to Lucy what it said.

"Oh splendid! She's okay!" Lucy yelled jumping off of the bed. She and Edmund hugged as I stood in the doorway I noted the expression on Peter's face.

"What is it?" I asked coming in further and taking the note scanning it for what might be troubling him.

"They don't exactly keep parchment ink and a quill in their prison cells." he began only to be interrupted by an outburst from me.

I had just noticed how she wrote about the betrayal of one of my own soldiers "He will pay for this treachery with his life!" I shouted before looking back up at Peter. He shook his head.

"While I would like to make him pay she is alive perhaps only because of him. We don't know enough to go running around sentencing people to death Caspian." Peter said standing up. Edmund and Lucy had now calmed down "As I was saying," Peter continued "If she was able to get the things needed to write this she obviously isn't being kept in a cell. We need to know where she is being kept."

I could tell everyones mood near immediately fell once more. "Peter's right." I said breaking the silence that had been growing. I walked over to Lucy's desk sitting down and grabbing a piece of parchment as well as ink and a quill. "What all shall I say?" I asked them dipping the quill in the ink.

"Make sure she knows how glad we are that she's alright!" Lucy exclaimed walking over to stand behind me.

Her brothers followed and Peter added on "Be sure to ask her where she is being kept and for as many details as she can give about the layout of Tashbaan. Its probably changed since she and Ed were last there."

"Oh and please tell her how sorry I am. I shouldn't have listened to her." Edmund said sitting down on Lucy's bed. Lucy walked over to him putting a hand on his arm before sitting down beside him and putting her head on his shoulder.

"Of course I will Edmund." I replied as I continued to write. When I'd finished I handed it to them "Is that good enough?" They all read it before nodding and handing it back to me. "Alright I'll send it out right away." I said before leaving the room.

I went down to the courtyard and wrote one last line on the letter before calling forth Windrunner "Take this to Queen Susan, and hurry."

As the bird flew off I felt the slightest hint of relief. I turned around and sat on the windowsil noting that I was still in the palace in Tahbaan. I had a clear view of the city from here and could even see the river we had come from the night of the invasion. "So this window faces South." I whispered to myself "Possible slightly east as well. Definately South though. After all I can't see the desert. If memory serves I'm facing the front gate right now. In fact if I wanted to I could probably leave now. But what if I get caught?"

I turned to look at the Telmarine who had lured us to Calormen in the first place. He was laying on his stomach head turned away from me. I stood slowly from the windowsill walking over to where my armor had been thrown. I contemplated putting it back on before I noticed my skirt had been ripped completely and was beyond repair. I looked around the room hoping my bow and arrows might be there or if not them then my horn.

After an hour or so of looking for them I gave up sitting on the floor in defeat. "Aslan please help me." I said before standing and going into the nearby bathroom. The tub was enormous though it had no water. I looked at myself in the mirror examining my face. I poured some water froma nearby vase into the sink washing the dirt and blood off my face at least.

When I'd finished I walked to the window once more looking out and watching as the business inside Tashbaan slowly came to life. I eventually ended up leaning on the windowsill drifting off into my own little world. I was suddenly snapped from my thoughts when two arms snaked themselves around my waist and pull to their owner.  
>"Good morning." Came the voice of a Telmarine that I hated more than even Miraz.<p>

"I don't exactly see whats so good about it." I replied keeping my eyes on the streets below and trying to ignore him. He pulled me closer to him causing me to stand up straight.

"Come now, its a warm morning. You are alive and I am being kind to you. You could at least show a little gratitude, or is it true that Narnian queens are barbaric?" he said turning me to face him.

"Narnians are not barbaric. If anyone here is barbaric its you." I said shoving him away. He rolled his eyes before grabbing my wrist and pulling me back to him.

"I thought we established last night who was in charge, or have you already forgotten last night's endeavors? Shall I remind you?" He said pulling my waist back toward him and trying to kiss me causing me to turn my head away.

"I have not forgotten now will you please let go of me?" I'd said trying to shove away from him. He held me to him though eventually grabbing my chin roughly turning it toward him and forcing a kiss upon me.

When he finally pulled his lips from mine he also let go of me walking to a set of doors that revealed a deep closet. He came back in with a red skirt and golden top. He threw it on the bed and said "Put this on. I'll be back in a few minutes. Either be dressed when I return or I'll help you change." With that he left wearing only a robe.  
>I immediately grabbed the skirt sliding it on over my hips. Right along the hips there were gold plates that jingled. When I put on the top I realized it covered my chest mostly. It was done in similar golden plates. The top also have some hoops that would hang down to where the skirt began and then loop back up. Beside the outfit laid a red veil that would stretch from ear to ear.<p>

I walked over to the mirror examining my appearance. "Caspian would die if he saw me in this." I said to myself locating a comb and combing through my hair.

"Too bad he won't get the to see you in it then." Came a voice from the door. I turned to find the Telmarine dressed in a Calormene outfits. "Shall we?" He asked gesturing as if we were going out as old friends.

"Where are we going?" I asked walking over to the door and taking the arm he offered me cautiously. He chuckled and began walking towing me along with him.

"We are going to meet with some of the upper class members of Tashbaan Susan." He said continuing to walk. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"I do not want you to call me that." I said as he looked at me curiously. "You are not friends with me, nor do even wish to tolerate you. I want you to either address me with my title or don't adress me at all."

He rose a brow at me before nodding "Alright then I suppose. You realize though if they all know you are a queen then they will all be trying to steal you for themselves correct?" I nodded not caring if they knew. "Very well. Oh and by the way you majesty my name is Sopespian. I was named for my father who your brother killed when you all helped Caspian overthrow Miraz."

I rolled my eyes at him keeping my head high not looking at him for any reason. We had finally started walking again and finally reached the main hall where a banquet had been set out. There were dozens of Tarkaans and Tarkheenas. All of the Tarkheenas wore outfits similar to mine though many were not as elaborate. "Are you trying to make me stand out?" I asked Sopespian.

"Well, your majesty I figured that someone as proud as you deserves to stand out greatly. After all you don't care if they know you are royalty." He said smiling at me.

"What is this a ball?" I asked noting all of the food and the way all the servants were behaving.

"Well, seeing as Calormen just captured the high queen of Narnia yes it is a ball. Calormen has been waiting to capture you ever since you got away from Rabadash in Narnias golden age." He explained walking me out onto a nearby balcony that faced the great desert.

"So then they all know who I am regardless of if you say my name? Perfect. So is there a reason we are on the balcony? I thought you would want to show me off to all of your dispicable friends here."I said rolling my eyes.

"No I figured they would mistreat you. Seeing as you are the reason they didn't overtake Archenland and Narnia so long ago. Many of the nobels still feel sour about it." He explained staring out at the desert. "Many would even kill in order to take you for themselves. Thanks to me though they are no longer able to."

"Am I supposed to think what you did last night was an act of compassion then?" I replied bitterly watching as the sun began to sink in the horizon.

"Yes actually. You don't know it but what I did last night saved you from a fate that not even I would wish upon someone. The Tisroc gave me a choice since I was the one that delivered you to them. I could either take you for myself last night or today at this very party he and all the other Tarkaans would have had their way with you one right after another. I saved your honor some. You could be at least slightly greatful." As he said this he didn't look back at me at all.

"Is that the only reason you did it? To save me from a worse fate." I asked him hoping it would be so that I might be able to get Caspian to not sentence him to death.

"If I said yes it would taste a lie. I can't honestly say that I did not want to be with you. I decided the night I danced with you that I wanted you for myself." he said this time glancing back at me once.

"You realize I will never consent to being with you now correct?" I asked my eyes on him. He simply nodded silently and went back to looking at the desert. "Why did you betray Narnia?"

He laughed slightly before answering "Well seeing as I already had a distaste for Caspian and your brothers it was an easy decision. The Tisroc heard about how your older brother killed my father and thought perhaps I would like to get revenge. He sent me word and I naturally consented seeing as I was crazy for revenge at that time. Originally I was just going to kill Caspian when he returned from his voyage, however when he returned with you that plan changed. Overall you can blame the High King for all of this since he was the one to slay my father."

"Right blame Peter for you going on a path that would only lead to pain, I'll keep that idea in mind." I said now watching the sun grow nearer to the horizon.

"Come on. They are sure to want to meet you." Sopespian said grabbing my hand and pulling me back inside. The party was now in full swing. Dancers were up on a small stage doing a routine that must be common here since few were paying attention to them. All eyes seemed to be on me.

"So this is the Barbarian Queen?" asked a Tarkaan walking up to me and Sopespian. "I didn't think you would actually manage to get her." The look in his eyes was one that made me feel very uneasy. Sopespian moved his hand from my hand to my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Obviously the Tisroc didn't inform you about the agreement we had. I'll let you speak with him about it. In the meantime keep your hands off of her." Sopespian said his grip on my waist tightening slightly.

The Tarkaan gave him a look of suspition before walking away toward where the Tisroc sat. "Thank you." I murmured up at Sopespian. He gave me a slight nod before loosening his grip some.

"What do you mean she belongs to him!" came an outburst from near the Tisroc. It took me a moment to realize it was the same Tarkaan from a moment ago. "You told us that we would all get our turn with that Barbarian!" Sopespian's grip on me tightened again this time he pulled me behind him slightly.

The enraged Tarkaan began to advance toward us and Sopespian pushed me further behind him drawing his sword and extending it to the Tarkaan's throat causing him to stop abruptly. "If you come even this close to her again I can garantee you will be dead. Now either leave this place entirely or stay away from me and her you poor excuse for a man."Sopespian said sounding very much like Caspian for once his Telmarine accent having shown more prominent than usual.

"You are the foreigner here! If any should leave it should be you!" The Tarkaan yelled pulling out his scimitar.

Sopespian grabbed my hand and put his sword away. "In that case we will be leaving. It seems this was not our best idea great Tisroc. Perhaps we can try another party at a better time." He said before turning and going for the door pulling me with him.

"What was that about?" I asked once we had gone down several corridors.

"Some of the Tarkaans were looking forward to tonight for only one reason. I don't doubt that some may even try to invade our bedchambers tonight in order to do what they thought they would get to at the party tonight." Sopespian explained still pulling me toward our room.

When we finally got inside he locked the door. "I'll have the servants bring food up here so that we can eat. Wait here and don't unlock the door for anyone other than me understood?" I nodded and he left. I locked the door behind him.

I walked to the far side of the room where somehow my bow, arrows, and horn all now sat behind a curtain. "Thank you Aslan." I said before going to the closet that Sopespian had gotten my outfit from earlier. Inside I found a long brown skirt and tan top with long sleeves that I put on. I then found a pair of black Calormen shoes and a long scarf that I wrapped around my head. (Think Jasmine's outfit from when she ran off to the market in Aladdin. If you don't know what I'm talking about then you need to go watch Aladdin.)

I looked at myself in the mirror quickly before grabbing a piece of parchment ink and a quill. I only wrote one word on it. "Goodbye." With that there I jumped out the window landing on my feet on the roof below it.

From there I climbed down to an alley below. The lights in the city were still on and the streets were still busy. I made my way quickly to the Southern entrance of the city noticing that the sun was nearly set and soon they would close the gates. I managed to leave with a group of people and then walked off to the East until I found the river.

I followed the river east until I reached the Ocean. I took off the scarf and my shoes walking along the beach barefoot. I eventually laid down under a palm tree I found. As I watched the stars I couldn't help but wonder if perhaps Lilliandil was up there somewhere. Moments later the same bird from that morning was fluttering about in front of me. I quickly grabbed the note tied to its foot opening it and reading what Caspian wrote:

Susan,  
>You have no idea how heavy the hearts of this place were before we got you letter. Your siblings and I are overjoyed to hear you are safe. Edmund I think most of all. He blames himself so much for having to leave you behind. Now we must know where you are exactly if you wish for us to rescue you. Any details you can give us would be appreciated. Your siblings do not know this, but tonight I will ride on horseback from Narnia through Archenland and to Tashbaan. It should take me no more than a day to reach the northern gate. If you can somehow meet me there then I can take you back to Narnia. If you cannot get this far then I will enter Tashbaan to find you. Please respond quickly. Windrunner knows the route I am taking to get to you. I love you.<br>-X

I read the note multiple times before gasping and standing "Windrunner was it?" I asked the small bird that was flying in front of me.

"Yes your majesty." he replied with a smile.

"I haven't anything to write with so you will have to tell Caspian my response. Tell him that I will be able to meet him at the Tombs outside of Tashbaan tomorrow evening. Be sure he knows the I will not be wearing my armor." I said and the bird began to fly off "Oh, and Windrunner." I said and the bird turned back to me "Thank you."  
>He nodded before flying off north. I grabbed the scarf and put it back on as well as my shoes. I then walked back toward Tashbaan realizing the gates were now closed. I found a small area with several trees where I layed down using the scarf as a pillow. I quickly drifted to sleep and was not woken until the Sun was nearly at its highest peak.<p>

**I hope you all enjoyed it. It took forever to write and i was having to look in my books for details and such so yea it took longer than it should have. Reviews are better than creepy Tarkaans!**


	12. Chapter 12 Safe At Last

**Sorry it took so long. I've been rather busy with school and rehearsals and such so this is it. Special thanks to MKAABfor keeping me going! Enjoy!**

All was still in Cair Paravel. The night was clear and the moon was Pevensies had all retired after dinner weary from the days events. Lucy had comforted the families of those who died on the invasion while Peter and Edmund had attended several war meetings with me to discuss what action shouldbe taken in order to get Susan back. Through every meeting I found myself feeling more and more guilty about the plan I had already formed and would be putting to action tonight.

Now I stood here by the gates wearing the same thing I had the last time I'd ridden from a palace trying to not be seen. The two big diferences though were this time Professor Cornelius didn't even know I was going and I didn't have Susan's horn to use as a backup plan.

I had loaded Destrier's saddle up with everything I would need for this trip and some more. My sword was strapped to my hip and I had a dagger on the other hip. As I climbed onto Destrier I felt a lump hit my throat. "I shouldn't do this." I said to myself "But I can't leave her there alone any longer."

With that said I was off riding as swiftly as I could South toward Archenland. When Mt. Pire's two peak's started to become visible I led Destrier to a small stream letting him get a drink and stretching my own legs.

In front of me a small bird seemed to be flying and I was startled when it spoke "Your Majesty. I bring word from Queen Susan. She says she will be able to meet you in the Tombs outside of Tashbaan tomorrow evening. She has also asked me to inform you that she will not be in her armor, though she didn't tell me why."

"Thank you Windrunner. Please return to Narnia and when the High King awakens tell him that I have gone to Archenland to speak with the king. Do not tell him what I am really doing."

"As you wish your majesty." Windrunner said tiredly flying off North. I quickly climbed back onto Destrier and continued on my way to Tashbaan and to Susan.

_X_

I got up slowly stretching my arms and legs. I grabbed the scarf from the ground placing it back on my head. I hid my bow and arrows in some of the foliage around me making sure no one except me would be able to find it. I then proceeded into Tashbaan walking right through the front gate. I recieved several odd stares but kept my head down mostly. "What's a beautiful young lady such as yourself doing in the great city today?" asked someone who I assumed to be a local. He didn't wear any fancy clothing and smelled like fish.

"Just passing through." I replied trying to mask my accent. He smiled at me his teeth had a slight yellow tint to them.  
>"Well in that case yoou should come in here and let momma fit you for an outfit a Tarkheena would be proud of!" He said pulling me by the arm into a small tent.<p>

"I'd really rather not!" I exclaimed as a older woman turned around smiling.

"Come now deary. Won't you let an old woman have a chance to make an outfit for someone who deserves it?" She said with a smile before walking to the young man pushing him out and shutting the curtains.

"I haven't any money to pay for an outfit though." I said to her hoping she would let me out of it easily enough.

"Well I wasn't going to charge you. Like I said you deserve it. After all you are a beautiful young lady your majesty." she said with a smile.

"How did you know?" I asked eyeing her suspiciously.

"Well as it is the Tisroc announced the morning that you had escaped and said that should anyone see a young lady wearing an outfit like the one you were to bring them to the palace. So I'm going to give you an entirely different outfit to throw them off your trail. After all I came from Narnia during the reign of Caspian IX."

"You are Telmarine?" I asked her now allowing her to make me an outfit. She nodded before getting out several different pieces of cloth.

"Is blue alright deary?" she asked holding up several light blue fabrics I nodded and watched as she sewed together the outfit quietly. After nearly half an hour the young man returned carrying a basket of food.

"Your majesty." he said nodding to me before bring some of the food to his mother and then to me. "Please excuse my dragging you in here so quickly I saw some guards heading down the street and needed to keep them from seeing you."

"Thank you. Both of you really. If there is anything I can do to help you all just say it and it shall be done." I said taking a bite of the food.

"We were actually hoping you could bring someone to Narnia with you." said the man standing up and walking into a smaller tent that branched off from the one we were in. He came back holding a small bundle "Her name is Isabella. Her mother escaped to Narnia last month but was too weak to bring the child with her. She is my niece and while my mother is too weak to make the journey I promised I would get Isabella to her mother. I must stay here with my mother. Please won't you take her?"

"How could I not? After all her mother will be waiting for her. I'm sure Caspian won't mind me bringing a baby." I said as he offered the child to me. I took the little child carefully. "How old is she?" I asked looking up at him.

"Only two months." he replied biting into a piece of bread. The two of us continued talking. He told me I would find Isabella's mother Prisilla in the town that surrounded the Telmarine castle. He also told me that Isabella's father had gone to sea several months before she was born and had never returned. The mother finally stood up slowly and turned around showing me the finished outfit she had made.

"Its beautiful." I said handing Isabella back to her uncle and walking over to further examine the outfit. It was a light blue color with swirling embroidery going all along the top. It was alike the red garbs from the palace in that it exposed my belly and had a skirt. The top of the skirt also had the same embroidery pattern. It had one sleeve that was long the other sleeve was only two inches wide or so. In the middle of the top were several beads that would hang down.

"Wear this with it." She said pulling at a blue sating wrap. I put I walked into the smaller tent and changed coming out to find they had Isabella wrapped up tightly in the scarf I had worn earlier.

"Thank you so much. I promise I will find some way for us to get you all to Narnia as well." I said taking Isabella back and heading for the exit. "I wish I could stay but if I don't make it to the Tombs outside the city by sunset I may not get another chance to leave."

They both nodded and the man pulled back the curtain that lead to the street "Go quickly. I do not think we would be able to hide you from the guards for another day if we tried."

"Thank you so much." I said one more time before walking out into the still busy streets of Tashbaan. It seemed as though time had gotten the better of me inside the small enclosure seeing as the sun was now suggesting it to be 4 O'Clock in the afternoon. I walked silently through Tashbaan shaking my head whenever a vendor offered me something such as jewelry, food, and various oter items.

Isabella was awake though she stayed quiet the entire way through the city not drawing any attention. We were nearly to the Northern gate of the city when a rough hand gabbed my arm causing me to gasp."Say what is a beautiful woman such as yourself doing all alone in this part of the city with a baby unaccompanied?" asked the man who had grabbed hold of me. raising a brow at me before smiling to one of his friends.

"I was on my way home. Now I suggest you unhand me unless you want to answer to my master. I cost him a pretty penny and I doubt you could pay for me." I lied pulling my arm away from him. I tried to walk away but a hand clasped my shoulder.

"Let me get this straight, you expect us to believe that you live in this part of town but are worth a lot of gold? If you were actually a slave you would sleep in this house of your father you idiotic girl! What type of fool do you take us for?" said a different man who had spun me around before slapping me hard across the cheek."Now then lets see if you have anything under there worth anything shall we?" he said grabbing my arm and pulling me to him. I shoved against him and he threw me to the ground. Luckily I landed on my back keeping Isabella from hitting the ground.

Isabella began to cry for the first time and the man slapped me again this time using his other hand that had multiple rings on it. I touched my cheek feeling a bit of blood where one of his rings had made contact. He rose his hand to hit me again but before he could strike a blade cut his hand clean off. "If you ever touch her again it will be your head instead." came a voice that I knew better than my own.

My attacker fell to the ground yelling out in pain. His friends immediately scattered in different directions one muttering something about finding a guard. "Come on." Caspian said pulling me to my feet and leading me to the gate. Not far from the gate Destrier was tied to a small tree.

"Caspian, we need to go to the other side of Tashbaan and get my bow and arrows. I have my horn with me." I said as he lifted me onto Destrier. He nodded before climbing on behind me putting his arms around me to hold the reigns. We rode around Tashbaan until I saw the trees I had burried my weapons under. I handed Isabella to Caspian before slipping off Destrier and digging up what I needed.

I tied the quiver of arrows and bow to Destrier saddle before climbing back on in front of Caspian taking Isabella back so he could grab the reigns. "We'll travel through the desert tonight and stop to rest in Anvard tomorrow. I'm sorry by the way."

"For what Caspian? You didn't do anything wrong." I said looking over my shoulder at him. He sighed deeply. It seemed as though he refused to look at me and I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. "Caspian you didn't do anything wrong. What are you apolagizing for?"

"I should have come sooner. Its my fault that those men managed to strike you. I should have known Sopespian was a spy its my fault you were stuck there at all. Who is the child by the way?" He asked still not looking at me.

"Her name is Isabella. Her grandmother and uncle helped me to get as far out of the city as I did. They only asked that I get her to her mother who resides in the Telmarine city around the old Telmarine castle. I couldn't refuse." I informed him staring down at the small child whose caramel eyes stared up at me still slightly red from the tears they had shed previously.

He smiled down at me briefly before getting Destrier to canter toward the Oasis that sat in the desert. Whe we reached the Oasis Caspian led Destrier to sit under a large palm tree. He then took Isabella from me and and carried her down to the water in one arm pulling me toward the water.

He handed Isabella back to me before walking to the water's edge ripping the bottom of his shirt and dipping the cloth in the water. He then came back over to me and pressed the cloth to my cheek causing me to draw back and wince. "It has to be cleaned." he said wiping my cheek once more. It stung but I didn't move.

"Thank you." I whispered when he had finished he nodded at me before going and getting Destrier to stand up leading him to the water to drink.

When Destrier had finished Caspian lifted me onto him once mroe climbing on after me once more and continuing toward Anvard. The sun was just beginning to set when we left the oasis and as night fell in the desert so did the temperature. Once the sun was completely down I found myself trying my hardest to keep warm holding Isabella closer to me to make sure she would stay warm.

Caspian tightened his arms around me pulling me closer to him in an attempt to keep me warm. "I'm sorry. I did not think to bring extra clothes or blankets." he said getting Destrier to ride a bit faster.

I ended up dozing off at some point in the night and didn't awake until the sun began to rise. When I did I yawned quietly and heard a chuckle from behind me "Good morning sleepy head." Caspian said to me smiling.

"Well aren't you happy? Might I ask what has you in such a chipper mood?" I inquired noticing that Isabella was now tied to me in a sort of wrap so my arms were free.

"Thats why." Caspian said pointing straight ahead. I looked where he was pointing and realized it was the highest tower of Anvard. I looked slightly west and saw the twin peaks of Mt. Pire etched along the sky.

"We're nearly there!" I exclaimed realizing this meant we were almost home. Caspian smiled at me before leaning down some and kissing my cheek.

"You're almost home." he said though I was unsure who he was talking about. It could have been me, Isabella, or even Destrier who had to be tired at this point. We rode in silence the rest of the way both too lost in thought to speak. As the front gate of Anvard came into view a new joy seemed to lift my heavy heart back to its former height.

"Who goes there?" the guard on top of the gate yelled to us. Caspian rolled his eyes before replying.

"King Caspian and Queen Susan of Narnia!" he yelled back to them. They immediately lowered the gate allowing us into Anvard. Once in the city Caspian hopped off the horse leading Destrier threw the city and up to the castle. Once inside the king greeted us graciously not bothering to ask about why we were here as it seemed he already knew.

"Your majesties, the High King sent word that you were coming King Caspian but not that you were also coming Queen Susan. Nonetheless welcome! Caspian shall we go discuss war matters while Queen Susan finds a dress more befitting that of a queen of Narnia?" he said noticing the outift I wore.

Caspian looked at me confused before his eyes widened and he blushed looking away "Most definately." He said walking off with the king and gesturing for me to go with the maids.

"Did he really not notice my outfit the entire way here?" I asked aloud causing all the maids to laugh. I unwrapped Isabella handing her to a nurse who took her to get washed up.

"Alright deary lets get you cleaned up and in something elegant." said who I presumed to be the head nurse since she was the eldest there. I nodded and allowed them to lead me to a large bathing chamber where they prepared my bath.

Once they had all left I disrobed sinking into the water wincing as the hot water touched the tender part between my legs. I hadn't thought about the damage that must have been done down there until now. Now matter how long I soaked in the bath I found the stinging sensation wouldn't go away.

When I'd finished my bath I wrapped myself in a robe that the maids had laid out for me and walked into the guest bedroom that the bathroom branched off from. I found the wardrobe had been stocked with gowns for me as well as shoes to match them.

I found a red gown with gold satin inside as well as gold and white detailings. There was a pair of red shoes that went with it. After I'd gotten dressed I found a golden butterfly barrett and pulled a small part of my hair on either side back holding it with the barrett. Once satisfied with my appearance I walked from my room and to the top of the staricase.

Caspian and the King were walking through the main hall as I did and Caspian happened to notice me. He stopped mid-sentence staring up at me mouth agape. The kind cleared his throat and Caspian looked at him as if he'd missed something "I understand completely. We can discuss this more at another time. For now why don't you all just get back to Narnia." the King said before walking off toward the dining hall.

I slowly descended the staris stopping when I reached the last step staring at Caspian who had walked to mee me there "You look beautiful." he said lifting my hand to his lips.

"Thank you." I said a blush crossing my cheeks. "So are we returning home today then?" I asked him curiously noting the part of his conversation with the king I'd heard. He nodded at me. "When are we going to leave?"

"We'll leave after we've had dinner. The took Isabella to the nursery after giving her a little bath. From what I understand she is now wearing something 'adorable'." he said putting air quote around adorable.

I smiled at him befor asking him to show me to the nursery. He offered me his arm ,which I took happily, and lead me up the stairs and to a large room with a crib sitting in the middle. I walked to the edge of the crib and looked in to see Isabella asleep in a white dress with a frilled collar and frills on the sleeves. A white bonnet was tied on her head as well. The entire ensamble appeared slightly too big for her but she was a very small baby.

Caspian and I crept quietly from the nursery being sure not to wake Isabella. "When will they be serving dinner?" I asked him.

"From what I understand they eat around 6 here so we should be able to leave at dusk or right after. We'll be to Cair Paravel by 2 in the morning. You can surprise your siblings tomorrow morning." he said with a smile before bringing my hand to his lips once more "I need to go get changed and probably bathe so I'll take my leave. It would be wise for you to get some shut eye." with that he left down the corridor and ducked into a room beside the one I'd been in earlier.

I walked slowly to my room and laid down on the bed near immediately falling unconcious from exhaustion. I slept without dreaming and would have slept throuhg the night if a gentle shaking hadn't awoken me. "Susan." Caspian said gently shaking my shoulders. "Its time for dinner."

I sat up slowly smiling at him sleepily "I'll be down in a moment." I said yawning in between saying things "I should brush my hair first." he smiled at me before leaving. I combed through my hair quickly before going down to the dining hall. Caspian sat at one end of the table on the other end sat the King beside him his wife. There was a place set beside Caspian which I assumed to be mine. My assumption was correct.

Dinner proceeded near silently there was idle chit-chat on mine and the queen's part but other than that few words were spoken. When we had finished our meal Caspian went out to the stable to get Destrier while I went to the nursery and got Isabella. When I got to the nursery a woman was sitting inside holding Isabella and rocking her to sleep. She seemed to be singing a Telmarine lullaby to Isabella.

"Pardon me." I said letting her know I was there. "We have to be heading out soon. Isabella is coming with us, though I appreciate you getting her to sleep." The woman looked at me confusedly before speaking.

"You are taking her?" she asked having a Telmarine accent that mixed with that of another "I thought you brought her to me. Why would you take my child from me?" she asked taking a slight tone of defense.

"Are you Prisilla?" I asked her very confused at this point. She nodded. "I thought you were in Narnia." I stated though it had a slight upward inflection making it sound slightly like a question.

"Sadly I was sick and nearly died in the desert. An Archenland scout found me and brought me here. The king graciously allowed me to stay and serve in his home. I never managed to get to Narnia like I said I would." she explained rocking Isabella once more.

"Well in that case I shall not be taking Isabella with me. I'm just glad I got her to you. Goodbye Prisilla." I said smiling and turning out the door. When I got to the courtyard Caspian gave me a curious look "One of the maids was her mother." I explained and he nodded handing me a cloak.

"Do you want to sit in the front or back?" He asked as he finished fastening Destrier's saddle on.

"Which way is easier for you to steer?" I asked and he climbed on in front offering me a hand, pulling me onto the horse. "Caspian, I just realized something." I stated.

"And what would that be?" he asked as Destrier began moving forward toward the gate.

"You're wearing your armor from when we first met." I said wrapping my arms around his stomach to stay on better. He chuckled but didn't say anything. As we continued on Caspian only got Destrier to go faster eventually reaching a full out gallop. When we got the the great river regardless of the water Destrier went right in causing me to gasp and nearly fall off in shock. Caspian helped keep me on with one hand getting Destrier across with the other.

"I should have warned you that we were approaching the river. Destrier seems to think that he has to speed up whenever we approach this river." Caspian explained once we were out of the water. From that point I held on tighter and Caspian got Destrier to gallop full force the rest of the way to Cair Paravel.

When we arrived at the gate all was quiet. As we entered the guards that were awake bowed their heads to us before chatting among themselves. Caspian rode driectly to the stables climbing off Destrier before turning to help me off. The two of us unloaded his saddle I grabbed first for my things before helping Caspian remove anything else.

When we'd finished unloading the saddle Caspian lead Destrier into one of the many stables before returning to me. "You didn't have to help me unload. You shoud have gone up to bed, after all you're home now." He said offering me his arm.

"I know but I wanted to thank you again. You didn't have to come for me yet you did. For that I am eternally greatful." I said taking his arm as we began walking up toward the castle.

"Actually I did have to. Without you here without your presence it was as though life had been removed from my very body. My heart seemed to stop breathing when they returned without you. The thought of being without you longer than necessary well it killed me inside. So you see I did have to come save you." He explained as we walked.

"I hadn't realized." I said looking up at him and stopping in my tracks. When I did he turned to me confusion filling his face. "Thank you." I said before kissing him once on the lips. He smiled at me before we continued our walk.

He walked me to my room, kissing my hand before he left. As he walked away it finally set in that I was home and that I was safe. I walked into my bedroom changing into a nightgown before lying down and trying to sleep. I tossed and turned for ours before gettting up and opening my window looking at the world below.

I walked back to bed lying back down this time finding sleep very easily. Though my dreams would not be anywhere near what I had expected.

_I walked along the halls of my most beloved Cair Paravel. Peter, Lucy, and Edmund ran past me laughing and pulling me along with them. We ran to the gardens where Tumnus and the Beavers were waiting smiling at us. We played in the bright sun all through the day and when night fell retired to our rooms. Loud booms were all around and screams fell on deaf ears. Faces flashed before my eyes Tumnus, the Beavers, all of those we held dear in the Golden age followed finally by that of my siblings. The scene changes now I stood in a graveyard dressed in a black knee length dress. My mother and father are weeping over four graves. I walk to them and try to speak but no sound comes out. I look at the graves Lucy, Edmund, Peter, and me._

I jolt awake nearly screaming but managing to contain myself. It is bright outside my window the bright Narnian sun shines. Still overwhelmed by the disturbing nightmares I found myself weeping harder than ever before and crying out for Aslan. I look up and the great lion sits before me.

"My siblings all died in the train crash." he nods sorrow filling his eyes "Am I dead as well?"

**Dun Dun Duuuuuun! Sorry im a dummy. Alright So yea R and R! It helps me lots! Hope you enjoyed it!**


	13. Chapter 13 Reactions

**Hey guys so spring break delayed this chapter and so did writers block so yea I apologize for the wait. I also want to apologize for how short it is like I said writers block.**

The Great Lion stared at me for several moments before letting out a great sigh and speaking "You are not dead. Not in your world nor in this one."

I stood up now slightly angry "If I'm not dead then I'll have to return sometime won't I?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Yes you will." He said before continuing "You were brought here to complete a task. You have done what you were needed to do, however, it seems a new problem has arisen and so you will be allowed to stay longer than originally planned."

"That isn't fair! Why must you torture me this way? Can you not see how it pains me every single time you force me to leave Caspian and Narnia behind, and this time my siblings won't even be with me! How could you do that to me? I love Caspian and Narnia and I want to stay here with my siblings. I don't want to go back to England!" I yelled pacing back and forth.

"What about your parents and those who need you in your world?" Aslan asked calmly.

"They... they don't need me." I said stopping in my tracks "Mother has father and father has work. They will be fine without me."

"Your mother was very ill on the ship and your fathr is staying in America for several more months. No one will be there to care for her. She needs you. Even more now that your siblings are gone from your world."

"I won't go back. Even if I have to stay with someone at all times I won't go back." I said stubbornly.

"If you are going to be that stubborn perhaps I should send you back now. Your siblings can complete the tasks I need them to." He said.

"No please just let me stay a little longer." I begged him falling to my knees. He gave me a look of sympathy before nodding and vanishing from the room.

Once he was gone I began to sob and eventually cried myself back to sleep on the floor. I awoke to a gentle shaking and Caspian staring at me with concern in his eyes "Are you alright?" he asked me.

"Hmm I'm fine. I had a nightmare but I'm alright now. Whats going on?" I asked noticing as several servants passed by the door carrying colorful objects.

Caspian glanced over his should before smiling "Lucy somehow found out you were home and decided she wanted to throw a ball tonight to celebrate. The servants are irritated with it at the moment." He explained standing up and offering me a hand.

"Interesting, what time is it?" I asked looking out the window.

"Its nearly 3 O'clock. Lucy's ball will start at 5 O'clock. So on that note I'll leave you to get ready. I need to take care of a few things anyway." He said kissing my forehead before walking off.

Five minutes after Caspian left Lucy came running in holding two gowns one blue and one red. She laid them on my bed and smiled at me before hugging me tightly. "Can we get ready together like we used to?" she asked. I nodded.

"Which dress is yours?" I asked her eyeing them curiously.

"The blue one. Peter would die if I wore the red one." I nodded at her and helped her into her dress. It was light blue and floor length on her. The sleeves went right over her shoulders and going across the top of it were saphires. The bottom was silk underneath some sheer fabrics.

As I did her hair we talked and giggled. She told me that Edmund and Peter didn't know I was back yet and that Caspian had told her so that we would be able to get ready for the ball together. "If they don't know I'm home then what do they think the ball is for?"

"They think its because the king of Archenland is coming but he isn't. Caspian and I are being very sneaky about your being back. He is even keeping the boys out of this wing by saying he doesn't want anyone in your room until you return." she explained causing me to laugh.

"Where do they think you are right now?" I asked pulling her hair back on either side.

"Oh, they think I went horseback riding to get you off my mind." she said giggling. I finally finished her hair and she helped me into my dress. It held my chest tightly and had sleeves that were off the shoulders. It went to the floor and had golden lining. She had also brought me a golden necklace to go with. We put on our crowns and continued to talk until Caspian came to get us.

He wore a very princely black shirt with a red and gold outlining and detailing. He informed Lucy that Pete and Ed were looking for her and she ran off immediately. Caspian smiled at me offering me his arm. "May I escourt you your majesty?" he asked politely. I took his arm with a smile.

"Of course you can your majesty. So are my brothers already in the ballroom?" I asked as we began walking down the corridors.

"Yes Lucy is going to do some special announcement to let them know you are back apparently. Most of the guests have already arrived including one that is not very welcome but I will handle later." he said gritting his teeth slightly.

I looked at him curiously and he shook his head. As we grew nearer the ballroom I could hear Lucy making her 'special' announcement "Hullo if I could have your attention please for just a moment. Thank you. As you all know recently my beloved sister Susan was taken captive in a failed attack on Tashbaan. Well after a daring attempt that my brothers are still oblivious to Prince, pardon me, King Caspian has infiltrated Tashbaan and single-handedly rescued her. Everyone please help me in welcoming my beautifully gentle sister Susan!"

Pter and Edmund stood staring for a moment in disbelief before Edmund regained his composure and ran across the ballroom to me picking me up when he hugged me and spinning me around. "You're okay!" he exclaimed setting me back down "I'm so sorry Su I promise I'll never listen to you again!"

I laughed at him as Peter came and hugged me tightly whispering in my ear "You never get to fight again." I hit his chest playfully and he gave me a smile before turning to Caspian "You lying, discieving, and amazing man how can we ever thank you?"

Caspian laughed before saying "Forgive me for lying and we are even." Peter smiled and they shook hands whereas Edmund completely hugged him.

Above the crowd Lucy spoke "Well now that the kings are done insulting one another and being reunited with our dearest sister enjoy the ball!" She and Trumpkin near immediately dancing or at least she was trying to teach him to dance instead of just spinning in a circle.

Peter and Edmund hung around me and Caspian for a while. Peter gave Caspian a look and Caspian nodded before Peter grabbed Ed's arm and tugged him away whispering something to him. "What was that about?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing." Caspian said with a slight chuckle before grabbing my hand and leading me out onto the terrace. He lead me to the railing before going back to the doors and shutting them.

"Caspian what are we doing out here? Won't they be missing you at the party?" he shrugged with a smile. "Why are we out here?" I asked curiously.

"Well I have rehearsed this several times yet I am still nervous." he replied looking at me.

"What are you-" before I could finish my sentnce Caspian got down on one knee pulling a diamond ring that seemed to shine as brightly as the stars from his jacket.

"Susan Pevensie, Queen Susan, whichever you prefer. I love you. I have loved every day since I met you and every day my love for you grows stronger still. Your kindness and you're compassion are more than I ever hoped for and are more than I deserved. Will you do me the amazing honor of becoming my queen and ruling at my side here in Narnia until the ends of time?" he asked causing tears to fill my eyes. "I do hope those are tears of joy."

"Caspian I am sorry but I can't." I said and he stood up putting a hand on either of my shoulders.

"Why whats wrong? I asked your brother for permission to ask for your hand before the raid and the agreed. Please tell me do you not feel the same way for me as I do you?"

"Caspian its not that at all. I don't get to stay like my siblings do. I have to go back. And I don't know when I do. I can't marry you and have a life here knowing I will have to return home." his face fell completely. It seemed as though with those few words I had ripped his still beating heart from his chest.

He went to speak but a sudden golden light blinded us both. When we opened our eyes Aslan stood beside us. "Dear child, " he said to me "since you were willing to give up this chance at true love and because you were remembering our conversation earlier I have decided you will not be required to return to your world. You can stay here and be happy." I looked at him in disbelief and then at Caspian whose eyes seemed to have brightened.

'Thank you, so much for this!" Caspian said and I nodded in agreement. Aslan did not stay long at all in fact after that he left the same way he had come.

"Caspian?" I asked.

"Yes your majesty?" he replied his expression hopeful.

"Can I change my answer? If so then yes I will definately marry you!" I said and he smiled slipping the ring onto my finger. He then hugged me picking me up as he did. When he set me back on the ground his lips met mine and he puled me close to him. When we pulled apart we smiled at one another before he offered me his arm once more and we ran back inside and up by where the thrones sat.

"If I could please have all of your attention!" Caspian yelled above the crowd getting them all to quiet down. "I would like you all to know that The Gentle Queen and I are going to be married!" the crowd erupted with applause. I found Lucy's face and saw how confused yet happy she was. Peter and Edmund both had smug looks on their faces.

As I continued to search the crowd one more face stuck out to me like that of a nightmare. My grip tightened on Caspian's arm and he looked at me with concern "What is it?" he asked looking in the same direction I was.

"So-Sopespian." I said feeling the name get stuck in my throat. Caspian glared at him and Sopespian only smiled back.

**Thanks for reading! Love you guys be sure to review. Also I've been working on another story with this pairing I should be ready to put up the first couple chapters soon so check it out! XD well once again love ya guys bye!**


	14. Chapter 14 Life and Death

**I own absolutely nothing. Blah Blah Blah... Sorry it took so long. You guys are great for reading this far.**

"I know." Caspian responded "Like I said there was a guest who was not welcome." Caspian patted the hand I had on his arm trying to calm me.

"Caspian I think I need a drink." I said sitting down in my throne feeling very light headed. He nodded and let go of my hand beckoning Lucy over to sit with me while he got me something to drink.

"Lucy I don't think I can breathe." I said and she shook her head. Sitting down beside me.

"You're just nervous and excited about the wedding. Don't worry you'll be fine in a few minutes." she assured me completely oblivious to the real problem.

"Lucy its not the wedding that is bothering me. In fact I'm perfectly okay with that right now. I'm not nervous at all about that. Its just oh nevermind go enjoy yourself Caspian will be back over here in a moment." she shrugged before skipping off to dance with Edmund.

After a moment or two Peter came over to me and convinced me to dance with him. "So where is your future husband?" Peter asked as we danced smiling at me.

"He went to get me a drink, though I can't seem to find him now. Can you see him?" I asked standing on my tip toes in an attempt to find him.

"He's right there." Peter said pointing over to a doorway leading out of the ball room. There Caspian stood talking with none other than Sopespian. I immediately headed over to him.

-X-  
>I left Susan sitting on her throne as I went to get her a drink. By the refreshments stood Sopespian. I originally was going to simply ignore his prescence but he spoke to me. "Your majesty what a lovely party." He said walking over to me.<p>

"Don't pretend you enjoy being here I know you are the reason for all of the recent trouble. You are a traitor and there is no higher offense a soldier can make. Do not speak to me of such idol things as parties." I responded walking away very annoyed.

He persisted though following me to a nearby doorway. "I would have thought you would want to know what had happened to your dearest queen in Tashbaan, or has she already told you all about it? If she has then I don't know how you could be so calm. I would think you would try to kill me on the spot if you knew everything."

"My hatred for you seems to grow deeper still. What is it you speak of? Do not waste my time with lies either." I said to him leaning against the doorframe .

"I will not lie to you and I will not leave out any details. After she was left behind in Tashbaan I made a deal with the Tisroc I had one day to take her for my own or else he and several Tarkhaans would each have their turn with her. To save her from the fate of her honor being completely tarnished I did the kind thing and took her for my-"

I did not allow him to continue but instead grabbed him by his shirt and slamming him against the wall holding him above the ground.

-X-  
>My heart stopped as Caspian lifted Sopespian off the ground. All eyes were immediately on him. I ran through the crowd pushing many out of my way. "You traitorous bastard!" Caspian yelled at Sopespian throwing him to the ground. "You haven't the slightest clue how tempted I am to kill you on the spot. You don't deserve to live!"<p>

Several gasps were heard among the crowd. I walked over to Caspian putting a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him. He shook my hand off angrily and only gave me a brief glance before looking back at Sopespian and shouting "Guards, get this traitor out of my sight!" He then walked out of the ballroom and up to his room.

Ignoring Peter's protesting suggestion to let him calm down I followed Caspian. When he reached his door he slammed it shut. I sighed and walked down the hall the rest of the way to his door knocking softly. From inside I heard Caspian yell "Go away!"

I knocked again after hearing something crash against the wall beside the door. "I said go away!" Caspian yelled and SEveral other things seemed to be broken against walls.

I knocked one final time and this time the door swung open "I thought I said to go -" he began to yell but when he realized it was me stopped "How may I help you your majesty?" He said though his irritation was audible.

"I wanted to be sure you were okay. What was all of that about?" I asked and he took a deep breath. He looked over my shoulder down the hall noticing a couple of maids lurking toward the end of the hall.

"Come in and we will talk." He said standing out of the way. I walked in and saw his desk chair in pieces to the side of the door as well as a vase and lamp that had been shattered. Caspian shut the door behind me and began pacing around the room.

I took a seat on the edge of his bed and watched him pace for several more minutes before speaking "Are you just going to pace or tell me what happened out there?" He stopped pacing and sat down beside me pulling me to him and taking a deep breath.

"Tell me what happened to you in Tashbaan." He said causing me to raise a brow at him.

"Why do you want to know what happened there?" I asked trying to avoid the question as best I could.

"Please just tell me. I need to know. If what he said is true ..." he said unable to finish his sentence looking away instead. I swallowed hard before looking up at him and biting my lip.

"What did he say happened?" I asked looking away ashamedly. Caspian took another deep breath pulling me closer to him still before speakin through his teeth.

"He said that after they took you prisoner he made a deal with the Tisroc that made it to where you were his if he took you that night and if he didn't you would be violated by the tisroc and several tarkaans." he said obviously trying to keep from getting angry again.

My lungs seemed to be completely empty and I couldn't find my words. I couldn't speak or move. Caspian looked down at me and then turned me to face him "Please tell me he was lying." he said. I still couldn't find the words to speak but the tears that rushed to my eyes said more than enough for him.

Caspian loosened his arm from around me and stood up nearly running from the room looking as if a new wave of rage had hit him. It took a moment of silence for me to realize where he was probably going. I gasped and stood slipping out of my heels and running through the palace toward the dungeon.

I reached the door that led into the dungeons where the guards who were normally inside the dungeon now stood. "Is King Caspian in there?" I demanded and they nodded. I went for the door but they blocked me.

"King Caspian instructed that no one is to enter until he comes out." One of the guards stated in a rather thick Telmarine accent.

"Excuse me but you realize I have been queen of Narnia far longer than he has been king. So I am not asking for you to let me go in I am telling you to stand aside or else be held for treason having not listened to a queen of Narnia!" I said raising my voice for one of the first times at someone other than my siblings.

The guards exchanged a quick look before standing aside and allowing me entrance into the dungeon. I ran down the spiral staircase reaching the bottom to see something rather horrific. Caspian, sword in hand, had made several cuts into Sopespian's arms, back, and legs that were now bleeding profusely.

Sopespian cleared his throat and nodded in my direction slightly and Caspian turned to look at me. The expression did not belong to my Caspian though. This expression was twisted with rage and sadness. It was one I had not seen since he first discovered the truth about his father's death.

He turned away from me raised the sword one last time and cut Sopespian's head clean off his shoulders. As the lifeless body collapsed onto the ground I turned running from that dark place and from the dark side of Caspian. As I ran toward my room tears filled my eyes once more and when I finally reached my room I fell onto the bed sobbing into the pillows.

I didn't have the slightest clue why. Was I truly so gentle that I was crying for a man who had taken from me what could never be restored? Or perhaps it was the side of Caspian I had hoped to never see again had truly frightened me to tears. Either way here I was sobbing into my pillow with my door locked and most of those who knew me personally at the ball oblivious to everything that had transpired.

A soft knock sounded on the door causing me to look of from my pillow some. I laid my head back down and tried to dry my eyes. Another knock this time slightly louder came and whoever it was tried to open the door and then knocked again when they found it locked.

I stood up slowly fixing smoothing the wrinkles out of my dress as I walked to the door wiping my eyes once more. I unlocked the door and opened it a crack. Peter was standing outside in the dark hallway "Why are all your lamps out?" he asked looking over my shoulder unable to see my face clearly in the dark.

"I just didn't light any of them."I said looking over my shoulder.

"Oh well then here it feels odd standing in the dark like this." he said grabbing the candle off the wall beside the outside of my door and lighting it "There now we aren't in the dark." he said before looking back at me "Whats the matter? Why have you been crying? What did he do?" Peter asked. Meaning Caspian by 'he'.

"Nothing Peter. I was just overwhelmed." I lied and he shrugged at me "Did you want something Pete?" I asked now slightly annoyed.

"Just wanted to check on you. If I'm being a bother I'll go away." he said and I nodded. He frowned before turning and walking away taking the light with him.

I closed my door and locked it once more laying down in bed and staring at the ceiling for a few minutes before standing and unlocking my door. I left my room and found a maid and asked her to bring water for a bathe to my bathroom. When I returned to my room I lit nearly all of the lights.

When the maid arrived she filled the tub for me before leaving to retire for the evening. I undressed and sank into the tub sinking beneath the water. I blew bubbles from under the water before coming up for air. I must have been under water when he came in but I suddenly heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Just a moment." I said climbing out of the tub and sliding on my robe.

I walked out of the bathroom and found Caspian standing by my bookshelf. He turned when he heard the door open and set down the book in his hand walking over to me and pulling me to him "I'm sorry you had to see that." he said hugging me tightly. "I lost control of my temper."

I placed my head on his should and I couldn't help but cry. Caspian held me as I cried rubbing my back comfortingly. "I am so sorry that you got hurt. I promise I will always protect you until my last breath." he said as my crying slowed.

I looked up at him and smiled sadly "I know you will. I love you Caspian." he smiled back down at me and kissed my forehead gently.

"I love you too. Now then its late you need to get some sleep." he said letting go of me and walking toward the door.

"Caspian," I called to him and he turned to look at me over his shoulder "will you please stay with me at least until I've fallen asleep?" I asked walking over to him.

"Just until you fall asleep." he said smiling down at me again. I smiled back up at him and took his hand. He walked me over to my bed and laid down. I laid down next to his laying my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around me and held me until I had fallen asleep.

When I awoke the sun was just peaking through the windows. As I became more alert I noticed the other person in my bed. I looked up and saw Caspian fast asleep with one arm still around me. I smiled to myself closing my eyes and laying my head on his chest. The soft rythm of his heartbeat nearly put me back to sleep ,but the door opened with a creak and someone cleared their throat loudly "Whats going on here?" came a very angry sounding voice.

**Thanks so much for reading! Don't forget to review! Love ya guys! Bye Byez!**


	15. Chapter 15 Decisions

**You guys are so super awesome! I am so sorry it took so long! Between vacation, my other stories, school starting back up, and personal drama it took forever to get this chapter. Love you guys!**

My eyes popped open as the voice spoke again confirming I wasn't just imagining things "Whats going on here?" I looked toward the door with a slightly sheepish smile. None other than my older brother stood in the doorway seeming to have steam coming out his ears. Beside me Caspian began to stir slowly at first but then sitting upright as he realized where he was.

Caspian looked from Peter to me with confusion etched across his features. He looked back to Peter when Peter started talking again "Well if neither of you will tell me what exactly is going on I suppose I'll just get to yelling at you. Susan just because you are engaged does not mean you two can share a bedchamber, and Caspian what were you thinking staying in my sister's room!" Peter yelled his face starting to turn red.

"Peter stop it's my fault!" I yelled over him and he immediately quieted down waiting for further explanation. "I was upset last night and I asked Caspian to stay with me for a little while and we both ended up falling asleep. I should have known better than to have him stay in here and for that I apolagize to both of you."

Peter looked from me to Caspian and then back "He should have known better than to accept though I understand you probably were upset last night after that temper tantrum Caspian threw down at the ball. Speaking of which Caspian where is that soldier? I'd love to have a little chat with him."

As last night's secretive execution played in my head I couldn't help but gasp realizing it hadn't been a nightmare. Caspian looked at me worriedly before wrapping an arm around me. I immediately folded into him hiding my face in his chest as tears came. "I will tell you later." Caspian said and I assume Peter nodded.

"Well you two, Edmund and Lucy will be awake soon. Then we will all have some breakfast. Please don't let Lu and Ed find you two in here. We don't need any bad influences." Peter said before leaving. I heard the door click closed behind him and my tears turned from quiet to complete sobs.

"Sssh." Caspian said trying to get me to calm down. "It's alright. It's alright. He is never going to hurt you again. No one is ever going to hurt you again." I pulled my face away looking into his dark brown eyes.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked breaking into new sobs. He pulled me tightly to him rubbing my back gently.

"I won't let them, thats how." Caspian said and I took a deep breath trying to get the sobs to stop. Caspian lifted my chin to where I couldn't help but stare into his amazing brown eyes. "I love you. Nothing will ever change that." In that one moment everything that had gone wrong and every fear I had about the future vanished.

Caspian smiled down at me and I at him. He then took a step back grabbing both my hands in his and kissing the backs. "I should go. Please get freshened up and then come to breakfast. Take as much time as you'd like. We'll wait for you."

Caspian released my hands and turned to leave but I grabbed hold of his hand pulling him back to me and kissing him. He put a hand at the small of my back pulling me closer and my hand snaked to the back of his neck. He finally pulled his lips from mine resting his forehead on mine "I must go, but I will be thinking only of you until we next meet."

He pulled away leaving quickly. I fell onto my bed smiling from ear to ear. After a few minutes I got up changing into a long lilac gown with flowers along the bottom. I walked down to the dining hall to find Peter and Caspian talking in hushed voices.

"What are you two up to?" I asked and they both looked at me. Caspian smiled but Peter still had a worried look on his face.

"We are just talking." Caspian said standing to meet me with a kiss. He then pulled out my chair for me. I gave Peter a questioning look as I sat down. Caspian walked back to his seat turning to Peter "We can finish this discussion later."

"If you two were truly just talking then you might as well tell me what it was about." I said before Peter could respond.

Peter looked at Caspian and asked "Does she know?" Caspian merely nodded and Peter turned to me "We were discussing what to do now that the man responsible for all that happened to you is dead."

"Oh," I started remembering the way his head had rolled onto the floor at Caspian's feet "What are we planning to do about that?" i asked and they both gave me a slightly worried look.

"We'll figure it out Su." Peter said calmly "It will likely lead to war with Calormene.

"No, I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war." I said which got me disbelieving looks from both my brother and fiance.

"We all know how much you dislike war and violence, but Susan you must realize we cannot simply overlook what they did." Caspian said staring directly at me.

"Surely we can find a diplomatic solution for this. War effects not only those fighting but their wives and children. We cannot simply pretend that they wont be affected. Caspian you forget in our world war was raging on when we first came here. We know what it is like to be the children of war."

"Su I know you are trying to think reasonably here but I can't think of any way to make them pay for what they did other than to declare war. When we win so many slaves will be freed."

"If we win Peter. You speak as if we have never lost a fight before. Obviously you two have made up your minds so it is pointless trying to persuade you otherwise anyway." I said standing and leaving just as my younger siblings came in.

"Whats wrong with her?" I heard Edmund ask while Lucy must have turned around to run back to me. She caught up to me quickly looping her arm in mine.

"Susan what's the matter?" Lucy asked and I looked down at her before shaking my head and continuing walking. "Please tell me."

I sighed looking at Lucy stopping where I was "Caspian and Peter have decided to invade Calormene to right what happened there. personally i think that looking for war is stupid of them but they don't care."

"Susan let the boys worry about war this time. Edmund will talk them out of it I'm sure. For now why don't we start working on the wedding plans. You could use something fun to keep your mind occupied." Lucy said smiling at me. I nodded and she pulled me up to her room to start planning.

"Alright what colors are we going to do? Is there going to be a theme? Where do you want it held? Ooh when exactly do you want it to be held?" Lucy started asking these and many more questions I had to cut her off.

"Stop Lu, I haven't thought that far into this. It was just last night that I got engaged so calm down." she pouted and took out some paper.

"Alright lets take this one question at a time. Colors?"

"Blue for sure. He looks amazing in blue." she smiled writing it down.

"Theme?"

"Probably not."

"Where do you want it held?" she asked and I actually had to think for a moment.

"The courtyard area where we had our first kiss." Lucy smiled writing it down.

"When do you want to get married?"

"I don't know yet. I'll have to talk to Caspian about that one. It is his wedding too you know." I said and she nodded. WE continued our girlie conversations until lunchtime. We then went to the dining hall where the boys all sat deep in discussion.

"Have you all decided what course of action we'll be taking yet?" I asked and they all looked at me hesitantly.

"We've decided to mount a full scale attack on Tashbaan at the end of the month." Peter announced getting an annoyed look from me.

"I told you I didn't want war." I said looking from Peter to Caspian. "There are so many innocent people who could get hurt if we invaded."

"And if we stand by and do nothing then many innocent people will continue to be forced into slavery and endure what you were put through Susan." Peter said back. Getting a very confused look from Lucy who was still completely unaware of what transpired while I was in Tashbaan.

"Peter, Edmund, honestly think of how the war back home put us through such inner termoil. There must be a more diplomatic solution than this."

"Susan, we've tried diplomacy with the Calormenes in the past. It was pointless." Edmund reminded me which earned a confused look from Caspian.

"It was in the golden age." Lucy explained to him. Caspian nodded as the plates were brought out for us. "Peter, when are we planning on invading?"

"What do you mean we Lucy? You are not going. You and Susan are staying here where I know you'll be safe." Peter said opening no room for discussion. Lucy just sighed and began pouting.

"Lucy, I'll need help with planning the wedding while they are away." I said hoping to cheer her up. It worked flawlessly. She sat up straight once more and began humming to herself cheerfully.

"We are going to invade in a week." Peter said looking at the others who nodded.

"Whatever, seeing as all three of you are completely for this little war plan go ahead. Just remember that invasions haven't exactly worked for us before. Oh, and when you all return we still have to resolve the Lone Isles." I reminded them.

"Your right, perhaps we should try taking care of both problems at the same time." Edmund suggested.

"I could take some men to the Lone Isles. They should be easy enough to tkae care of." Caspian said calmly looking at Peter.

"Are you sure you don't want Tashbaan?" Peter asked now slipping from his war mode and more into a revenge sort of mode. "After all you are marrying Su. Don't you want to be the one to punish them?"

"I've already killed the one who held the most fault. I've taken my revenge though I wish now I hadn't. If you need your revenge still than take it as you please. Besides those responsible for whatever has happened on the isles will recognize my face."

"Alright, I suppose that will work out alright." Peter said beginning to think over how they split up the army.

"Though, I would like Susan to accompany me. I do not think I could bear being seperated from her again."

"I'll go with you, but Lucy gets to come as well. It wouldn't be fair if we left her behind." I said recieving a wide smile from Lucy and a slightly angered look from Peter.

"I don't want to even risk something happening to either of you. Caspian I'm sorry, but I don't think it is a good idea for them to leave the Narnia." Peter said standing up and going to walk out.

"Peter you can't control what we do here! Lucy and I are more than capable of caring for ourselves. There is no need for you to be so paranoid all the time!" I shouted causing Peter to turn around and stare at me.

"Susan, I " Peter began looking down and then back up at me with tears forming in his eyes, "I can't stand the very thought that one of you could get hurt. What if one of you gets killed? Its pointless for me to try reasoning Ed out of coming with me, but Susan I thought after everything you'd been through you would see reason."

"Peter, we'll be alright." I said calmly walking over and hugging him. He hugged me tightly burrying his head in my hair. I felt my hair beginning to get wet as his tears spilled over the brim.

"I'm so sorry Susan. I couldn't keep you safe and you said you had a bad feeling, but I didn't listen. If I hadn't been so stubborn and sure we were going to win this never would have happened. I should have listened to you." He half sobbed.

I pulled back wiping his eyes the way I used to wipe Lucy's when she would have a nightmare. "Peter it is okay. It isn't your fault. We all make mistakes."

After several moments of convincing from Caspian, Lucy, and me Peter decided it would be alright for us to go with Caspian to the Isles so long as we were all very careful. With that settled we decided to leave for our seperate destinations at the end of the week.

**Thanks for reading and staying with me this long! Review as always and I love you guys!**


	16. Chapter 16 Goodnight

**Okay first off I know this is kinda really short like the chapters were in the beginning but I've been so crazy busy and really wanted to get you guys a chapter before the Holidays. I will try really hard to get another one out for you guys for being so patient with me. Love you guys! Enjoy!**

**Very important note at the end of the chapter!   
><strong>

"Su, may I have a word?" Peter asked as he knocked on my open doorframe. I nodded closing my journal and setting it beside myself. He walked in shutting the door behind himself.

"Peter, is everything alright?" I asked cautiously knowing very well from his expression that something was bothering him greatly.

"Not exactly, I suppose I still feel very guilty for everything that happened to you. I shouldn't have gone looking for war, and I shouldn't have let you come along when I did. Knowing what could easily happen makes me extremely tempted to take back what I said and tell Lucy to stay here and ask you to do the same. Should Edmund, Caspian, or I get captured the worst we could get would be death, but for you and Lucy there is so much more that the cruel men of the world will take. I'm not sure I can chance it and still be able to live with myself." Peter said slowly taking one of my hands.

"Peter we'll be fine. Lucy and I will probably stay on the ship. Don't worry; Caspian will take good care of us." I said trying my hardest to reassure him. It turned out to be completely pointless to do so.

"Susan, please I'm asking you to stay here and watch over the homeland while we go take care of what must be done. Someone must take care of things here. In the Golden Age you loved staying here and watching over when we went off to war, please won't you just do it again now?"

"I…Peter… that was then, this is now. I don't know that I'm that same person anymore. I suppose perhaps I could talk to Caspian about it though. Lucy will never forgive you though if you tell her she has to stay here. You need to try reasoning and if that doesn't work then you may have to just let her go." I said caving in.

"Thank you so much. I'll go talk to Lucy, so you can talk to Caspian." He said wrapping me in another hug and kissed my forehead. With that he left in quite a rush.

"Perfect, "I said to myself or at least I thought it was to myself.

"What's perfect Su?" Edmund asked as he passed by the open doorway.

"Peter has asked, actually he was nearly begging me to stay here rather than go with Caspian. Quite honestly I don't know how I'll be able to convince Caspian to leave me here." I said flopping down on my back. "I don't know I could be away from Caspian either. I just don't know what to do Ed."

"Well if you told Peter you'd try talking to Caspian you should. I'm sure Caspian would be alright with it after all it would mean you were safe from any further harm." Edmund said sitting beside me. I gave him a look of confusion since I thought only Peter and Caspian knew what had happened in Tashbaan. "Peter filled me in. Don't worry Lucy doesn't know."

"I'll talk to Caspian," I said standing up and walking to the door "and Edmund Peter may need your help convincing Lucy to stay back." I said over my shoulder as I left the room. I walked quickly down the hall to the main stairwell. I had just made it down the stairs when I saw Caspian run outside toward the stables.

"Caspian," I called after him taking off into a run behind him. He was in his armor and jumping onto his horse when I finally caught up to him. "Where are you going?" I asked and he stopped from taking off on the horse.

"I'm going to check the Southern border. Some fauns said they thought they saw a scout. Would you like to join me?" he asked and I nodded. He offered me his hand which I took and he pulled me onto the horse with ease. "Use this." He said handing me his crossbow. "Now hold on tight." He said and I wrapped my arms around him.

We then took off at such speed my hair was flying in the wind behind us. It took very little time for us to reach the border where the scout had been seen. It was only then that I realized I had on my gown still. My lack of armor made me nervous immediately for I knew if anyone with even remotely decent aim shot at me I'd be dead.

"Do you see anything?" Caspian asked as both our eyes searched the mountains. I shook my head and hopped off the horse walking a few feet to get a better view. Caspian followed mere steps behind me and kept an eye on the opposite side of the huge expanse of mountains.

"If they had scouts here they're long gone." I said just before I saw a figure stand up with a crossbow at the ready and fire it directly at the back of Caspian's head. I immediately grabbed his arm and yanked him to the ground rolling over him and raising my own crossbow firing directly into the scouts shoulder. He took just long enough pulling the arrow out that I had time to fire a second arrow into his leg.

The scout fell to the ground where he was and Caspian ran to where he was sword drawn. I watched the nearby terrain as Caspian retrieved the scout. The soldier was surprisingly quiet as Caspian tied him up and threw him onto the back of the horse.

"I want you to steer so I can watch the woods." Caspian said lifting me onto the horse and then climbing onto it backwards himself. I made sure he was ready before taking off. We were flying through the woods once more within moments.

Once back at the castle several guards came forward to take the scout away. "Take him to the dungeons either the High King or myself will be down to interrogate him soon." Caspian said authoritatively. The guards nodded before grabbing the now prisoner and leading him inside. Caspian then turned to me smiling widely. I went to smile back at him, but was suddenly light-headed.

Within moments I had fallen to the ground and could hear Caspian's voice stricken with fear. I saw Peter rush outside to where we were followed by Lucy and Edmund. "Susan." They all said trying to get my attention. Regardless of how hard I tried focusing was pointless.

"Caspian, her arm, what happened?" was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

**Well, what did you think?**

**Okay so the really important note is simply that I went back and reread a few of the earlier chapters and realized they have a lot of mistakes and kind of suck. So now I would like you guys to vote if you want me to just keep going or focus on going back and fixing those earlier chapters. (It would be mostly grammar and spelling so it wouldn't take me too long.) Just leave me a comment letting me know what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17 Waking Up

**I own nothing. Sadly... Anyway Enjoy!**_  
><em>

_Peter and I were with dad. Mum was standing inside the house watching us build our snowman. Her belly was round and I assumed Edmund was safely inside it. "Su why don't you get a scarf for our snowman from your mother?" Dad said as he began placing the coal buttons on it. I smiled and took off for the house. My feet hit a slick spot on the ice and I slid onto the ground. My hands scraped the ground and I began crying. Dad and Peter rushed to me. Peter's eyes were so worried as he helped pull me up. Once I had stopped crying he wiped the tears off my cheeks and gave me a smile._

"_Let's go get some hot cocoa from Mum."_

_Suddenly the scene had changed. It was storming outside. I was sitting alone in the cupboard under the stairs crying harder every time I heard the thunder crack. Mum and Dad were at a doctor's appointment. It was the one where they would find out Mum was pregnant with Lucy. The door slowly opened and Edmund, who was only a few years old stepped inside and sat next to me. "It's okay to be scared." He told me._

"_No, being scared makes me weak." I said between sobs._

"_No it just makes you human." Edmund said wrapping his little arms around me._

_Suddenly the scene changed once more it was summer. It was Lucy's birthday. Lucy was only a few years old. I was sitting with her as she unwrapped her first present by herself. It was a beautiful new doll. "My dolly is pretty like you." She said smiling up at me._

_I shook my head at her and smiled "No your dolly is beautiful like you."_

_Once more the scene changed. I was standing alone in a crowded room of well-dressed people. The men all wore suits or uniforms and the women including myself were in knee-length dresses that hugged the curves. In such a large room filled with so many people I felt more alone than I had ever before._

_Once last time the scene changed I was now in a very familiar scene; a large meadow. My beloved Narnia was all around me. Night had fallen. As I watched the fauns dance, and the dryads sing I could only think of one person whom I wanted at my side in this place. Across the meadow someone stepped from the forest. As I looked closer I saw it was Caspian walking toward me with a smile. In his arms was a child perhaps a year old fast asleep. His skin was tanned like Caspian's and his hair was brown like his also._

_The child slowly opened his eyes showing them to be a crystal blue color that I'd only ever seen in my reflection and my siblings. "Mama." The child said reaching for me. Caspian handed the child over who fell asleep within moments._

_Suddenly it all went black once more. "Time to wake up." I heard Aslan say from somewhere beyond my reach._

My eyes slowly fluttered open to a dimly lit room. I looked around and realized it was my bedroom. The curtains were drawn closed so I had no idea of what time it was. I was lying on the bed and beside me in a chair sat Caspian. His head was down and he was clinging to my hand as if I would die should he let go. "Caspian," I tried to say but it hardly came out as a whisper. He heard me nonetheless and his head shot up.

"You're alive." He said rising to his feet and leaning over to hug me. There were tears streaming down his cheeks. "I thought I'd lost you."

"What do you mean you thought you lost me? What happened, the last thing I remember we got back to the castle, the guards took the prisoner away and then it all gets a little fuzzy." I said as he handed me a glass of water.

"The arrow aimed for me had poisons lining it. When you pulled me out of the way your arm was grazed by it. Lucy was able to get her healing cordial before it killed you but well you've bee unconscious for a week or so."

"A week," I said sitting up which made me very dizzy. Caspian placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and I laid back down "What about your invasion plans?"

"Turns out the Tarkaans plan to bring the fight to us. They're going to invade through the mountains. When they do we'll be ready for them. Just in case they decide on a different type of attack we have men also watching the seas." He explained.

"So, we're just going to sit here and wait?" I asked staring at him with a confused expression, still not able to comprehend his words.

"Not exactly, now that you're awake you and Lucy are going to be escorted to the Telmarine castle. It is farther from where the attacks will come and it will keep you two safer." He informed me and I had to clear my head before looking at him and simply stating.

"Lucy, would never agree to that though. She wants to fight." I said slowly sitting up and scooting back so that my back was to the headboard.

"Oh, but Lucy already has agreed. It was her idea in fact. She said someone needed to take care of you because there'd be no way you could fight by the time they got here and she then volunteered to keep you safe. It was truly a brilliant plan."

"What if I won't agree to it?" I asked getting him to raise a brow at me.

"Why wouldn't you agree? I thought you hated war."

"I do, but I hate being separated from you more. Every time Edmund, Peter, and even Lucy would go to war in the Golden Age I would sit awake all day and night worried sick that one of them wasn't going to come back. Those same fears, well now I have them for you. When we invaded Tashbaan all I could think of was if you were alright."

"Susan," he began cupping my face with his hand. "I will always return to you. I promise there is now need to worry. The best way to keep me safe would be for you to be somewhere I knew you were safe. If you were on the battlefield I'd be so worried my guard would be down."

"I suppose when you put it like that its rather difficult to say no. I want you to take my horn when you go to war though. In case you should need me." I said after a few minutes of silence.

Caspian shook his head "No, should they make it to the castle you would need it."

"Either you take the horn with you to war, or you take me. You can't always have it your way." I said stubbornly.

He sighed looking up at me with obviously tired eyes "Fine, I'll take the horn, but if anyone makes it to you and Lucy you are to take leave the castle and head for Archenland; please don't argue with me about that part." Caspian replied taking my hand and gently stroking the back of it with his thumb.

"Fine," I said finally giving in. "I'm thirsty." I added on after some time. He smiled at me standing up and kissing my forehead.

"I'll go get you a glass of water. I'll be right back so don't go anywhere." He said a smirk playing on his lips. I rolled my eyes at him before returning it with a smile of my own. He left the room looking back at me when he reached the door.

I sat there in the quiet of the room for only a moment before pulling the blankets off and standing up slowly. I was in my white silk nightgown, so someone apparently changed me. My legs were a little wobbly as I walked to my curtains. I grasped the center of them before taking a deep breath and pulling them apart. The sun shone in a beautiful orange glow. It was sunset as the sky was painted different hues of pink, orange, purple, and even some streaks of red.

I smiled before walking around my bed to the other curtains, a little too quickly. My legs were nearly ready to give out on me. I pulled open the curtains staring out at the sky. I unhooked the latch on my window before thrusting it open. The warm air that filled the room smelled sweetly of roses.

I heard the door open quietly and turned around in time for Lucy to practically knock me over with a hug. I stumbled backwards my legs giving out. I ended up using my windowsill for support. After I was stable again I smiled down at Lucy gently stroking her hair as she began sobbing into my chest.

I watched the door as Peter, and then Edmund came flying into the room with looks of disbelief. "You're awake." Peter said simply a smile forming at his lips. Edmund however was watching my knees as the wobbled.

"Lucy, let Susan sit down. She hasn't walked in a week. Her legs won't be ready for weight yet." Edmund said calmly walking over to us. He offered me a smile as Lucy backed up. I smiled back at him sitting down on the bed. Once I was seated Lucy had her arms around me once more. After a moment she let go and lay down on my bed with her head in my lap.

I gently stroked her hair with one hand hugging my brother each tightly with my free arm. "You gave us quite a scare there for a little while." Peter said after he hugged me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even realize the arrow had gotten me until Caspian told me what happened. I really didn't think it was close enough to me to make contact." I replied as Edmund took a seat on the windowsill and Peter brought Caspian's chair to the other side of the bed to sit in. "How did you all know I was awake?"

"Caspian passed Lucy and told her in the hallway. Peter and I were on our way out to spar when he passed us and let us know." Edmund replied adding on "Naturally we all came running."

"So, Susan did Caspian fill you in on the current situation?" Peter asked sitting up straight in his chair. I nodded and he smiled. "In that case you and Lucy will go to the other castle as soon as you're feeling better."

"Peter, you know how I feel about war. Try to keep it as short as possible and with as little bloodshed as you can." I replied calmly.

"Susan, I don't know that we can do that." Edmund replied getting my attention. I looked at him with a confused expression. He walked to the door shutting it quietly before returning to the windowsill. "Is she asleep?" he asked gesturing to Lucy.

I moved the hair from her face and replied "Yes, now what do you mean Edmund."

"What he means is that while you were out Caspian, him, and I would have small meetings to discuss our plan of action in here. Caspian refused to leave you side. Most of the time when we did Caspian would end up so furious with us because we were trying to find a diplomatic solution. He wants this war. He wants revenge for what they put you through." Peter explained his eyes on Lucy the entire time to be sure she didn't stir.

"Didn't he already make the one responsible pay?" I asked shuddering at the memory of Sopespian's head rolling off his shoulders.

"He believes the Calormen are equally responsible. He refuses to listen to any talk of little bloodshed. What happened to you really shook him up. He might not be as cruel as the Telmarine rulers before him, but he still has Telmarine in his blood."

"I suppose I didn't realize that side of his was present. I'll try talking to him. Perhaps he'll listen to me." I responded, but was startled when someone cleared their throat by the door.

"No need to try talking to me. I understand where you stand, and I had hoped you'd understand where I stood as well." Caspian said with an annoyed look on his face.

**So, thoughts? **


	18. Chapter 18 What now

**It is shorter than I had hoped to make it and for that I apologize. I knew if I didn't get it out soon though I was sure to have a miniature riot on hand. As usual I own nothing and I love you all. R&R Enjoy!**

My siblings and I all stared at Caspian for several moments. Everything about him from his stance to the look on his face seemed so Telmarine that I could hardly believe who I was looking at. Peter was the first to move. He stood slowly keeping his eyes on Caspian, "She has a right to know what we've discussed while she was out."

"I know she does. Seeing as she is my fiancée I am more than happy to be the one to do so. Since you all are so keen on her talking to me about the matter anyway I would greatly appreciate it if you would give the two of us some privacy to discuss the matter."

Peter went to reply, but I stopped him "Alright," I said looking at my brothers. "Peter take Lucy please. I'd like a word alone with Caspian." They both stared at me in disbelief. After several moments Peter picked Lucy up.

"If you need us for anything we will be right down the hall. Just yell for us." Edmund said slowly as he followed Peter out of the room. Peter took time to give Caspian what seemed like a warning look on the way out and whisper something I couldn't hear. Caspian rolled his eyes and shut the door behind them. He walked over to the bed sitting down beside me.

"Caspian, I don't understand this side of you. What happened to the kind and forgiving man I thought you were?" I asked looking at my hands rather than him.

"I'm the same man as always." He tried to respond. He grabbed my hand rubbing the back gently with his thumb.

"That's such a lie. You spared Miraz's life when he had done far worse than what Sopespian did. Why weren't you able to be the better man?" I said pulling my hand away from him.

"Miraz was my uncle. He raised me. It would have destroyed me to kill him. He was the only family I had left even if he was cruel. Sopespian was a traitorous, selfish, man. He hurt you specifically. That is the one thing Miraz never did. I could never forgive someone for that." He said as his voice slowly rose.

"You could have forgiven had you taken the time to think through the situation rationally rather than running off and killing him in an anger controlled moment. If you had allowed him a single moment to explain his reasoning you would have spared his life, or at least the man I love would have." I replied bitterly. He simply stared at me for what felt like an eternity with his mouth agape.

"Are you honestly defending the man who betrayed us all, took you as his prisoner, and raped you?" Caspian shouted slowly getting closer to me. I found myself unable to speak as he stared at me. I was only able to meet his gaze for a few moments before looking away.

"He saved me from a far worse fate." I whispered hoping it would be inaudible to him. I could of course never be that lucky and he gently lifted my chin forcing me to look at him.

"Susan, tell me exactly what he saved you from then." He said in an even tone, but his eyes looked far away from me. The warm pools of safety I had once longed to stay fixed upon forever were now gone. They were replaced by hatred, sadness, and what appeared to be fear. I dropped my eyes from his. I shook my head and heard him take a deep breath as if forcing himself to remain calm. "If you are so inclined as to defend him with such effort I would expect you to be willing to give me a reason."

"Caspian, please don't seek out this war." I pleaded looking back at him. "Running blindly into this will only cause pain for all. Let Edmund and Peter at least try to end this without bringing war upon us and should it come to war please stay by my side. Don't fight. I at least know that Peter and Ed will have a calm focus on things, but you're so protective and I'm terrified that your anger would consume you. You would be so overcome that nothing would stop you besides the sword or arrow of someone else. I can't lose you. Not again, I've felt that pain twice now. It is more than I can bear." I begged him sobbing by the end, though I never took my eyes from his.

His eyes slowly softened and he looked like my Caspian for a moment. He released my chin and instead wrapped his arms around me and gently stroked my hair. I sobbed into his shoulder for several minutes. When my tears finally slowed he pulled away looking down with gentle, and loving eyes. "When did you ever lose me?" he asked curiously.

"The first time was the day we went back. The second was when Lucy sent me a letter immediately before I actually came back. It spoke of your infatuation with Lilliandil and I thought you no longer loved me. I thought you'd moved on. It broke my heart." I explained quietly. He chuckled which angered me greatly. I shoved him away and he tried to pull me back.

"Don't be angry with me. I shouldn't have laughed. I'll admit that, but you never lost me. I was devastated when you left and I wasn't infatuated with Lilliandil." He said quickly trying to recover from his rude laughter. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked away from him in a mock pout. I heard him chuckle before grabbing me by the waist and pulling me toward him.

I let out an undignified squeal before whipping my head around to look at him. "I read her letter. She seemed rather convinced you planned to return with Lilliandil." I said staring him down.

"The truth is I am an awful person. Because she is the daughter of a star and even a star to some degree herself, I felt it would not be as unfair to ask for her hand in marriage even though I could never love her as it would have been to ask for the hand of one of those in Narnia. I knew I'd be expected to produce an heir eventually, and I would never actually love anyone other than you. I was not infatuated on any level. She was going to serve as my queen, because you couldn't."

I stared at him for a moment expecting him to say something that made him sound slightly less awful. When he remained quiet I pushed away from him. "That's cruel to do to anyone, star or not. Had you at least planned to make sure she understood you did not love her in that way or were you simply going to live a lie for the rest of your life?" He rolled his eyes and tried to pull me to him once more.

"I would not have needed to tell her. She was able to see right through me. She knew the hole you left in my heart was too great for her or any woman to ever fill. She understood without me having to explain. She told me so." He explained when I refused to let myself be held. "When you returned you allowed her to be free from a marriage where any love other than that for a friend would be impossible."

"Caspian, that hole in your heart that kept you from loving another, I know what it feels like too. Don't make the hole reappear. Don't bring about a war if it can be avoided." I responded hoping he now had a fresh perspective to look at the situation from. He stood up and sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. After a minute of silence he turned to me.

"Let's say I choose to do as you wish. I let Edmund and Peter take care of trying to find a diplomatic solution and I stay away from battle should it come to that. We would need to be as far from the battle as possible, otherwise I might very easily choose to fight anyway. Where would we go?" I smiled slightly as it seemed I was beginning to win.

"Well if they come from the south through Archenland they'll be extremely close to Trufflehunter's cave and the Dancing Lawn. If they come from the sea they'll be close to Cair Paravel. The furthest location from the fighting will likely be the Telmarine Castle. After all it was built very close to the Wildlands. We could stay there until word came to us that the fighting had ended."

"The only problem is they'd expect that. If on the first day of the battle they saw you through one of the windows in Cair Paravel they would assume we were both there. We could slip out in the dead of night just the two of us and go to the palace. They'd assume we were inside Cair Paravel and assume the Telmarine castle had been completely abandoned. It would guarantee no war would follow us." He said walking back over to me and taking my hand.

"What if someone saw us leave? We would be completely alone and probably outnumbered. It's too dangerous to leave after war has begun." I responded after several moments of silence. He gave my hand a light squeeze and smiled.

"I suppose you'll just need to have a little faith won't you?" He teased as his smile grew wider. "If memory serves I'm quite the expert at escaping at night."

"Expert?" I asked raising a brow, "If memory serves when you tried to run away from the Telmarine Castle you were seen, chased, and nearly caught." He smirked as if expecting this answer. He leaned down so his lips were beside my ear as he whispered.

"That was not the escape to which I was referring." He gave me a quick peck on the cheek before rolling over and flopping onto the bed. "Do you not remember when we escaped from the Manor? If I do say so myself that was quite an impressive feat."

"Alright, so you know how to pull off a decent escape, but are you completely sure you'll be able to leave just like that? You won't feel the need to stay and fight?" I asked lying down on my side next to him.

He rolled onto his side so we were facing one another "Of course I will." He began and when I tried to interrupt he cut me off. "However, I know I shall feel a greater need to guarantee your safety. The soldiers will understand, and they shall not be without a king or two." He said the last part jokingly.

"I suppose it'll all work out after all won't it?" I asked and he simply gave a nod. "So, when Peter and Edmund leave to attempt a democratic solution we'll get things packed just in case. Remember we only need to bring absolute essentials." I said sitting up all too quickly and becoming dizzy.

"I'll go let your brothers know what has been decided and I'll tell someone to bring you a satchel to start packing with. In the mean time you need rest. You did just wake up after all." He said standing and placing a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"I just woke up. I think I've had enough rest to last a while. I think I'll go for a little walk instead." I said tossing my legs over the edge of the bed and beginning to stand slowly. Caspian offered me a hand, but I pushed it away gently. "I can stand on my own. Now weren't you going to go talk to my brothers?"

He shook his head and pulled me to him. The sudden movement made my knees goes weak and I fell against him. He smiled down at me wrapping both arms around my waist. "What was that about not needing any help standing?" He asked with a smirk.

"That is not fair. You pulled me." I replied looking up at him. I managed to stand up to my full height and kissed his cheek. "Now go on. I'll see you later today." He chuckled once more giving me a quick kiss before leaving. I walked slowly to my wardrobe trying to find something decently comfortable to wear. After some debate I settled on a floor length, off the shoulder, light blue gown. It had a solid blue underskirt and a tool over layer.

As I changed I discovered the location of where the arrow must have grazed me. After quickly examining the wound I thanked Lucy for always having her cordial on hand. As I walked through the halls several servants smiled upon seeing me. Several were whispering to one another, no doubt they had heard I was awake, and I could only imagine they were trying to figure out what we would do next. I had never imagined the question that came would happen so quickly. One of the maids came up to me with pure curiosity in her eyes and asked "Have you all decided when the wedding shall happen?"

"We haven't even talked about it yet." I responded realizing for probably the first time that we were going to be waging into a full scale war before Caspian and I were married. She and the others maids looked somewhat disappointed by this but did not pry further when I excused myself. I immediately changed direction from the gardens to Peter's study. I had no doubt that he and Edmund had gone there after placing Lucy in her room.

When I got to the study Caspian and my brothers were all there. "Not that it isn't a good plan because it is, but the risk is simply too great. I don't think the two of you should be left completely alone like that." Peter was saying as I walked in.

"Susan, good to see you're feeling well enough to walk about." Edmund said getting Peter's attention. The three of them smiled at me as if they were boys that were caught playing in the mud by their mother.

"Peter, just trust Caspian whatever plan it is he's proposing. Caspian, listen to Peter if he is being rational. Edmund make sure they behave. Now that you know what to do once I leave, Peter marry us." I said addressing them each quickly before directing my attention back to my elder brother.

"I will. Once you two pick a date, and everything is taken care of I'll marry you two. Honestly the things you think of at a time like this are beyond me." Peter said giving me an annoyed look.

"I meant right now." I said crossing my arms over my chest. The three of them looked at me in disbelief and then at one another.

**Thoughts? You know I love them.**


End file.
